The Wings of Destiny
by Cristaldragon
Summary: Secrets beyond life and death haunt those who are tied trough out existence. The source of life shall stand tall before the crimson sea of death and time and space will collide beyond dreams and reality. Chap. 18: Reaper of Souls Rise of the Fallen Angel
1. Prologue: Awaken from a life long dream

Cristaldragon: _Hello everyone, I'm new here at at this is my very first story! But don't go easy on me, if there is some thing I did wrong please tell me! By the way English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry if I wrote something I shouldn't. So I ask you again to please tell me if I did something wrong. All comments are welcome and just to warn you there is going to be some parts of the story that the dialogue is going to be in Spanish, but don't worry I'll translate them for you unless it's a song, that I can't translate. At last but not least the disclaimer:_

_I do not own any of this characters they are property of their real creators of which I can't remember anyone's name, except for Cronos and Nephilim the rest isn't mine._

* * *

Prologue: Awakened from a life long dream

Nothing, that's all I can see, every were I look there is just white nothingness.

"(Where am I?)". Suddenly a voice coming from every possible direction said "It's time to awaken, your live starts now."

I open my eyes and saw my surroundings; it was a hospital room "(Why am I in the hospital?)" I had a bunch of devices in my body and took them all off. I got out of the bed and the moment my feet sustain my body, I fell like a rock to the floor. "¡Hola, alguien que me ayude por favor! (Hello, someone please help me!)" A nurse dash into the room and help me back to the bed.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Bien, gracias por ayudarme. (Fine, thanks for helping me)."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish."

"Oh, I said I'm fine, thanks for helping me."

"Well, if you say so, I better get a doctor to look you over, just in case." And as fast as she came in, she went out. I was alone, so I look around the room, a window, a bathroom, a closet, and last but not least a clock, which I stare at until the nurse return with the doctor.

"Hmm, everything checks out fine, he doesn't even have a cold much less a reason to be hospitalized." said the doctor after he looked me over. Then he looked at the nurse and says. "Would you check the profile in front of the bed?" The nurse went to the front of the bed and picked up the profile. The moment the nurse looked at the profile a grim look befell her face. "Doctor, I think you should look at this." The doctor walked to the nurse and took the profile. "For the love of God, we better get Dr. Richardson at once." Then both of them run out the room.

Again I stared at the clock; it was almost noon when both of them came back with Dr. Richardson. He looked at me and smile.

"By God, you're awake."

"Is something wrong with me?"

"Well, young man, you have been in a coma for pretty much your hole live. It's truly amazing, I, I, I don't even know how you now how to speak."

I felt puzzled, I remember some things of before I woke up, yet I don't remember when I went to sleep.

"Tell me young man, what is your name?"

"What is my name? (What IS my name?)"

At that time the clock stroke noon and every thing froze. The doctors didn't move, the nurse didn't move, even the clock stopped.

"Uh, doc the clock is broken. Uh, doc, doooooc, helloooooo." They didn't move an inch, they didn't even blink.

"What's going on here?"

A voice coming from every direction suddenly said. "Time has stopped." I looked every were to find the source of the voice and right in from of me a hand of a clock form a blue circle from which a hooded man emerge, but there was something odd about him, HE HAD NO LEGS!

"Surprised aren't you." the hooded man said with a grin in his blue colored face.

"Uh, yes?"

"Well, first of all, welcome to the real world, kid."

"The real world, what are you talking about?"

"Kid, what you think that are memories, are actually dreams."

"Huh?"

"Listen, you're what is called a dream seer, one who sees the past, the present, and the future in his dreams."

"I still don't get anything and what's with the floating?"

"Kids these days, look, they seem like memories because you didn't have any previous ones. Like the doctor said you have been in a coma for most of your live."

"Okaaay, so how about you tell it from the beginning, because I'm getting a headache."

What seemed hours pass by when listening to everything he told me; about my coma, my dreams, and my "dream life".

"So, I've been in a coma since I was like five and because I have visions while I dream I learned things like how to speak and other stuff through that, and you expect me to believe it!"

"Not really. But in due time you will believe me. I'll come back in a year, by then you will be more willing to hear more, until then you will not tell anyone about our conversation."

"Of course, I don't want to be sent to the mad house the same day I awoke from a coma!" And like that, he disappears the same way he came. But he left a message resonating in my mind while time came back to normal.

"By the way, your name is Cronos…"

* * *

Cristaldragon: _Well that's all for now. If there is any question or suggestion I'm listening. On the next chapter Danny comes in and you may notice something different about Cronos in his first day of school. Till then, adios._


	2. Chapter 1: A golden helper

Cristaldragon: Hello once more my friends. Sorry for the delay, I wanted to post this chapter the next day after the prologue but my dad borrowed my computer and I wasn't able to get it back till yesterday. Once more I ask of you to tell me if I did something wrong. Finaly the disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Cronos and Nephilim.

* * *

Chapter 1: A golden helper

Amity Park the present…

Danny just barely made it to the classroom before the school bell ring. He headed to his seat next to Tucker and Sam.

"Hey Tuck, hey Sam, what's new?" asked Danny after calming down of the racing he did to get to school.

"Don't you remember? The new kid is coming today." said Tucker with a questioning look on his face.

"Every one to your seats, class already started." said Mr. Lancer in his usual disinterested tone. Everyone in the classroom did as Mr. Lancer told them, seeing the new kid right next to him. A slender young man with tan skin, dark blue hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Class this is the new student who will be joining us for the rest of the year. Would you be so kind as to present your self to the class?" The blue hair boy stepped forward.

"My name is Charles Works, but everyone calls me Cronos, I'm glad to join this class."

"Well Mr. Works I hope your name stands for how hard working you are and that you will not cause me any hard work." said Mr. Lancer with a smug on his face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lancer but I didn't choose my name so it stands for nothing."

"Very well Mr. Works, please sit."

At noon…

"So any dirt on the new guy?" asked Tucker while eating his baloney sandwich.

"Not much, he's smart for sure; he wasted Mr. Roberts at math."

"I think you're right Sam, I saw him looking at that geek, what's her name, Nephi, Nelly…"

"Nephilin, and she is not a geek, you geek, and if I hear you calling her that again I'm going to tell Dash to make your live a living hell!" screamed Paulina from her sit with a face full of rage.

"You forgot she's Paulina's best friend." Danny said laughing at him.

"I don't get it, how is it that the most popular girl at school is best friend with the most unpopular?"

"Tucker, I think that's because she's Latina too, when they talk they do it in Spanish and both of them go to that Havana club in town." answered Sam "How about you Danny, anything you found out of "Mr. Works"?"

"It's strange, he sort of seem familiar somehow, maybe I'm just tired of all the ghost hunting I did last night." replied Danny. "But there is something I notice, he have the saddest eyes I ever seen, is like he never experience real happiness."

On the playground…

Cronos sits silently under the tree looking into the nothingness of the sky. Jazz approach him from behind noticing that she never met him before, and asks.

"Are you Cronos?"

"Yes, and who might you be?" replied Cronos with his eyes still fix in the sky.

"I'm Jazz Fenton, the Principal asked me to guide you around school and help you out with anything you need." She then sat down next to him. "The sky sure looks great today."

"Huh, oh yeah, I haven't notice."

"Is something on your mind? you seem to be expecting something."

"Yes, I'm waiting for the hunter to come for his prey." He said in the gloomiest of tones.

"Okay, how about we meet after school? I have classes now until 3 o'clock."

"Yeah, its fine, I don't have anything else to do anyway."

"We'll meet in front of the school at three, then we'll go to my house, is that ok with you?"

"Fine by me."

"Well, see you later." Said Jazz waving good-bye to the boy who remained still the whole time in its place. (Ok, so much for that approach. He's as serious as a brick wall, maybe a friend would soft him up. Hmm, I bet I can get Danny to befriend him, beside Danny needs more friends than Tucker and Sam, that way I'll kill two birds with one stone).

Back to Danny and friends…

"Either way I think he's a nice guy, it wouldn't hurt to get to now him."

"Are you crazy Sam? He's the new guy; you now how the jocks are going to be very happy to give him a welcoming and I don't want to be anywhere near him when that happens"

"Tucker you are such a chicken. What do you think Danny?" ask Sam to a Danny that was starring outside the window.

"It's something wrong Danny?"

"Huh, oh, no Sam nothing is wrong." Said Danny with an innocent look on his face.

"Something **is** wrong, now spill it!"

"It just that it feels like someone is telling me that something is going to come from the sky." At that moment from the window Danny was looking through Skulker blow his way in.

"Hello ghost boy we meet again." Everyone ran outside the cafeteria and when no one was around except for Tucker and Sam, Danny jumped into action.

"I'm going ghost." Yelled Danny as two rings of light started to transform him into Danny Phantom.

"Not this time." Said Skulker. He then shot a laser that stopped Danny's transformation.

"Oh God, this can't be happening!" yelled Danny, as Skulker trapped him in some ectoplasm rope and pointed his canon to Danny's face.

"I have a message for you ghost boy." He then took out a PDA in which Plasmius face could be seen.

"You should have joined me Daniel but instead you choose to protect that incompetent buffoon of your father and if I tried to get around you, but you have proven to be a much greater nuisance that I originally thought, so good-bye my dear boy, to bad it has to end this way." Skulker started to energize the canon to give the finishing blow.

At the same time…

Cronos was hidden behind the tree, seeing everything that happened in the cafeteria including Danny's transformation.

"Well, he may not be my ally yet and his powers are still dormant so." Cronos lifted his right hand in which he hold a golden feather on it and closed his eyes. The feather started to glow and he opens his eyes, now glowing sapphire blue.

"Now or never." Said Cronos. As he throw the feather to Skulker, sticking it on his neck.

Danny open his eyes expecting to be blasted to oblivion, but instead he found a seemly paralyze Skulker.

"Sam, Tucker, the thermos now!"

Sam jumped out her hiding place with the thermos at hand and opens it, sucking Skulker in it. The feather fell of him at that moment and he started to yell.

"What? Noooo! This is impossible there is no way you could have defeated me!"

The thermos finished sucking Skulker and Sam closed it.

"Danny, how did that happened?" asks Sam, as she approaches Danny.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it have some thing to do with this." Said Danny, as he picks up the golden feather that stopped glowing in his hand.

* * *

Cristaldragon: As some may have noticed I plan to add some elements of DNAngel to the story. In the next chapter something is going to happen between Cronos and Danny. Finaly, I want to thank Inumaru12 and Tollivandi Silverwing for reviewing, I really appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 2: Friends of the past

Cristaldragon: Hi guys, I don't want to keep you waiting so I'll blabber at the end, now the disclaimer:

I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters that appears in this story ecxept for Cronos and Nephilim.

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends of the past

The school bell ringed at everyone was heading to their homes. Cronos waited in the front door for Jazz, who staid behind to help out a teacher. Once she finished they headed to the Fenton's house.

"Before we get to my house there something you have to know." Said Jazz to the boy whose face remained unbothered by the warning.

"My parents are a little on the eccentric side, they are very, **very** interested on ghost. So I apologize for any inconvenience that will occur."

"Don't worry I can take care of my self."

Sometime later, on the Fenton's home…

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Her parents jumped out of nowhere, with their guns out and pointed towards Cronos.

"Identify yourself; are you a ghost or a human?" Cronos lowered his head as Jack shoot the ectoplasm blast that missed by an inch. Still he remained with the same face that he came with, not a single trace of fear.

"Dad, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, my finger must have slipped."

"Good afternoon Mr. Fenton, I hear you're into ghost?"

"Spill it boy, what do you know?"

"I herd there is a ghost in the house at 22 Maple street."

"A Ghost? Maddy, to the Fenton Battle assault vehicle now!" In a second both of them where gone.

"Your parents might be out for a few hours. Can I still come in?"

"Of course, I'm impressed; no one ever handled Dad like that the first time. Just wait while I get a notebook in my bedroom." Jazz went up the stairs and Cronos sat at the sofa.

Danny just got back from Sam's place, they were trying to figure out were the feather came from, but they weren't lucky.

"I'm home." Yelled Danny, as he enter his house and walk towards the stairs. He looked towards the living room and saw Cronos sitting in the sofa.

"Cronos, what are you doing in my house?"

"Your sister invited my."

"Jazz? She didn't waste any time to make an experiment out of you."

"Actually Danny, the principal ask me to help him out in anything he may need since he's new, not just at school, but at the city as well." Said Jazz as she went down the stairs.

"Oh, Jazz, uh, I… didn't see you there." Replied Danny trying not to look guilty.

"Oh, shut it Danny. Anyway, I have to go buy some things so you keep Cronos some company while I'm gone, and I expect you to treat him well, got it?"

"Got it." Said Danny as Jazz went out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Nice." Cronos said from the sofa.

"Oh come on, you barely now me, and you're making fun of me!"

"Not really."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just ironic." At that moment Danny glared at him at without noticing he looked into his eyes. A white light cover both of them and suddenly…

There was a courtyard with a fountain in it. By the fountain sat a young man with white hair and green eyes, he seem worried and was lost in thought. Another man with blue hair and emerald green eyes approached him.

"Good morning your majesty, how are you today." Said the blue hair man.

"Huh, oh, good morning your holiness." Replied the white haired man.

"Something wrong, your majesty?"

"No, I'm fine, really" tried to fake the white hair man.

"Albeado, I'm not just the guy that's going to be the high priest once you ascend to the throne, I'm your friend since God knows how long. How many friends you have like that?"

"Only three: you, Helios, and Selene."

"There you go. Now tell me what bothers you."

"I'm afraid, Omega, that I have seen the end of our beloved country."

Back to reality…

"Danny, Danny, are you ok, talk to me!"

"Uh, Jazz, is that you?" asked Danny as he wake up.

"Yes, it's me, what happened? You two were fainted the moment I got here."

"I don't know, one moment I was speaking to that guy and the next thing I now I'm in dream land." Answered Danny while pointing at Cronos who was holding his head with pain.

"That was a surprise." Said Cronos as he stands up and went towards Danny. "I'm sorry for before, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Its okay, don't worry about it." Replied Danny as he stood up. "Beside I don't know you either; maybe we can get together with my friends and hang out sometime?"

"I'll be honor."

"Great, how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is great, see you then." Said Cronos as he went out the Fenton's house waving good-bye, with a smile on his face.

(Good, at least those two are beginning to be friends. Still, why the sudden change?)

* * *

Cristaldragon: Now I"ll blabber. I want to thank Tollivandi Silverwing, Inumaru12, ArcherofDarkness and Callie, linkmaste, Glen-tastic,and EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverload. I'm glad you review my work I know that my writing isn't good so I'm glad that you that you give me advice. If it isn't much asking, would you please e-mail me telling me where I can get one of those beta readers? I'm increadibly busy in school work, so when I write I sort of write whatever pops in my mind and then orginize it in a acceptable way, and english isn't my first language that's the other reason. I also know that Cronos is overshadowing Danny, but is because I want you to get to know him since the problem is kind of "realeted" to him, but I won't give any more info than that. Good now that Danny and Cronos are friends next chapter I'll get him a girlfriend!

P.S. (Not Sam.)


	4. Chapter 3: A night at the Havana

Cristaldragon: Hi guys, glab I finally got to finish the chapter, I got delay with a couple of tests and reports. Any way his the story and I'll talk in the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story for exeption of Cronos and Nephilim.

* * *

Chapter 3: **A night at the Havana**

The school bell rang and everyone got out of the classrooms and headed to the cafeteria. Danny and Cronos take the class before lunch together and now are walking to meet Tucker and Sam. Cronos suddenly stopped.

"I don't know Danny, I mean, look at me, every one in school hates me, and I bet your friends hate me too." Danny couldn't help it and laughed at the boy, it's the first time he seen someone so nervous to met his friends.

"No, they don't, you worry too much. Which is odd you normally are quite laid back, is something wrong?" Cronos looked at Danny and put his disinterested face.

"I just didn't dream last night." Danny looked confuse at him.

"Dream?" Cronos then snap out of his trance and put an innocent face.

"It's nothing; really, I'm just not used to be meeting new friends."

They continue walking and finally saw Sam and Tucker at the same table they were when Skulker attacked the other day.

"Sam, Tuck, I believe you already know Cronos. Cronos this is Sam and Tucker." Sam took the initiative and started a conversation with him, politics, books, and plays were the things they had in common. Tucker eventually joined in and the conversation turn into movies, video games, and sports, they pasted most of the hour getting to know each other.

"Well is been fun but I have to talk to Paulina." Sam and Tucker looked at him, Sam angry and Tucker surprised.

"Dude is like your first week and you want to try to speak to her?"

"Boys, I didn't thought you would fall so quickly into that harpy's spell, what so special about her?"

"Why are you going to speak to her?" Cronos backed up at the sudden barrage of questions.

"I just wanted to speak to her about the surprise the football team have plan for me tomorrow. I heard she's the only one that can do anything to stop it." The other stopped their menacing search for answer and looked a bit surprised.

"That makes sense." All three answered at once. Cronos waved good-bye and went out to find Paulina.

**Later at Hall…**

"Hey, Paulina can I speak to you for a sec." The girl turned around and frown at the sight of Cronos coming towards her.

"Why would I be interested in wasting a second to a loser like you?" She then went again to her business. Cronos smile.

"¿Ya estas interesada? (Now your interested?)" Paulina gasped and once more turned to the boy.

"You got my attention." Cronos smile once more.

"I hear you're the girl to talk to if I want to stop the football to stop their little surprise for me." Paulina smile and crossed her arms.

"Yes, I am. But I won't do it for free."

"What's the cost?" Paulina smile grew even bigger.

"No money, just a little "quest"."

"I'll do it."

"Desperate aren't we? All you have to do is go to the Havana night club tonight and get a date with the queen."

"How do I to get in?"

"Here, with this you can get in and three of your friends." Paulina took out a card from her purse and handed it to Cronos.

"One more thing, in the club you must wear a mask and use a nickname that must be Latin like, got it?"

"Got it." Paulina then continues on her way.

**At 3 o'clock…**

Danny and friends were heading out when Cronos came running to them.

"Hey, guys want to go to a party tonight?" said Cronos approaching the group.

"Is a school night, I don't think that such a good idea." Replied Sam and Tucker looked at her angry and said.

"Come on Sam, don't be such a party pooper."

"It's at this club called Havana."

"HAVANA!" All three yelled at him, luckily everyone else had already left to their houses.

"Yes, something wrong with the place?"

"Dude, that's like the most VIP place in town, invitation only, and to get one you must speak Spanish!" Cronos, still not surprised by the comment, continued.

"I have an invitation, it's for group of four, and I want to go with you guys. Think of it as a "thank you for your friendship" party."

"YES" All three said at once. Cronos smiled and started walking away.

"Oh yes, you must bring a mask and think up of a Latin nickname. See y'all tonight at nine o'clock at the club." He waved good-bye and left.

**At 9 o'clock…**

The Havana night club was at the middle of Amity Park urban area it was close to the movie theater and a walking distance of the bowling alley. Unfortunately it was at the opposite side of town from Danny's house. It didn't matter Danny just used his ghost powers and flew to an alley near by and continued on foot. When he arrived Sam and Tucker were already waiting.

"Sam, Tuck? I barely recognize you!" Danny said in surprise. Sam had a black leather skirt with purple stripes at both sides, a black leather shirt with a purple rose in the middle, and a pair of black shoes. Her mask was thin and barely covered her eyes only; her hair was pulled back by an elastic band with a purple rose. Tucker, on the other hand, had black pants, black shoes, and a red t-shirt, a black jacket, and his usual red hat. His mask was the same one he used in Halloween last year, the one with the glasses and fake nose.

"What's with the mask?" Ask Danny with a worrying glance at Tucker.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do at a less than one day notice?" Danny and Sam laughed at him.

"So Danny; where was it that you got those clothes?" Asked Tucker with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Oh, well, you know Tuck, Sam gave them to me in my last birthday." Said Danny, hesitantly and as red as an apple. He was completely in black, even his mask was black. At that moment Cronos arrived.

"Hey guys, ready to dance?" And with that they went to the entrance.

"Name?"

"Marcos" Answered Cronos to the Bouncer.

"Next." Danny stepped forward.

"Name?"

"Uh, Daniel?" He answered timidly.

"Nickname you fool!" Danny shrank in his feet he didn't know any Latin names. He then notices Cronos mouthing some words to him.

"Mario!" He quickly blurted out.

"That's Italian, but is acceptable, continue!"

Cronos also mouthed some names to Sam and Tucker so didn't have any problems with the bouncer. The worst was over and the fun was to start.

"Guys, I have to leave you now."

"What? We thought you wanted to hang out with us." Cronos looked down and said.

"I do Tuck, I just have to find someone. But as soon as I'm done with that I'll party with all you want." The three of them were a bit disappointed but the party must go on. As Cronos left Danny approached Sam.

"Hey Sam, you remember the last school dance?" Sam smiled.

"How can I forget, I was turned into a ghost dragon." Danny blushed and started to sweat, a lot.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me again." He then reached the reddest blush possible.

"Sure, I'll be glad too." She answers blushing, and she extended her hand to Danny. He takes her hand and they both went to the dance floor.

"Oh great, now what am I supposed to do?" Grumble Tuck as a dark skin colored woman approached him.

"Funny guy, aren't you?" Tuck turned around and saw the woman. (She must be at least twice my age)

"I, well, I just." Tucker muttered. The woman grabbed him by the arm and took him to the dance floor. (Wait until Danny hears about this.)

On the opposite side of the dance floor was Cronos, looking everywhere until he spotted her. (She's the one I saw I my dream.) A small frown form in his face and a tear came out of his eye, too small to be seen. The woman was next to the DJ and he approached her.

"Excuse me, but by any chance are you the Queen of this place?" The woman turned to meet Cronos face right in front of her. Her mask hiding the unsure eyes of this beauty, yet the grin in her face proved other wise. But Cronos knew the truth of her.

"Yes, I am." Cronos took her hand and said "I'm Marcos and I would like to ask you on a date." The woman showed no expression and looked at the DJ.

"Hey Pablo, we have a contestant in our hands!" He looked at Cronos and smiled.

"Hey Chico, you want to date the Queen? You must first get the club's approval."

"What are the conditions?" Cronos asked without surprised with the news.

"Simple, at couples' hour you must sing with our queen a love song in Spanish, if the audience likes you then she's all yours if not we'll kick you out, got it?" Cronos, still unsurprised, accepted and he went backstage with the Queen to plan an act.

**Later, at 10 o'clock…**

Danny and the other were sitting on table at a corner of the stage everyone in the dance floor was raging until the music came to a sudden stop. The DJ stepped into the stage and yelled out.

"Chicos y chicas, welcome to couples' hour!" Everyone screamed of excitement as they headed to their tables.

"We got a special treat for you tonight. A fool wants to date our Queen." Booing was heard in every corner of the establishment.

"His name is Marcos and as the rule say, we must see how good of a couple they can be. So as every last fool before him, he must sing with the Queen. At the end you decide mi gente, does he go out with her or does he get out of here! So without more interruption lest give him a good luck applause, Marcos and our Queen!" Screams and applause thundered at the club as Marcos came out with the Queen holding hands and the music started. Marcos started.

"**Así**** fue, que hasta la luna nos quiso acompañar.**

**Se instalo como lo hicimos tú y yo, en el medio del salón**

**y el tiempo que no estuvo a mi favor, y un beso que duro,**

**que cuando quise darme cuenta de pronto amaneció.**

**Hay Dios, te juro que esto nunca me pasó**

**Si quieres ponte mi chaqueta porque yo,**

**me muero de calor, que no me cabe dentro el corazón**

**que se me parte en dos y el cuerpo no resiste tanto amor de un sopetón.**

**Hay Dios, hay Dios, que no se vaya nunca por favor.**

**Que no se acabe este momento, no, **

**que no se pierda en un recuerdo,**

**que se aparte de mi vida.**"

The Queen stepped in.

"**Así fue, como el sol nos sorprendió sin avisar **

**Y yo que todavía no lo podía creer, esto no puede ser,**

**es más hermoso de lo que soñé, y venga un beso más.**

**Volvimos a la carga una vez más, una vez más.**"

Then both of them continued singing together.

"**Hay Dios, perdona que te meta entre los dos.**

**Pero a quien puedo pedirle este favor,**

**que se me quede aquí, porque aquí también pienso morir**

**y un último favor, hay dime si es que piensa lo que estoy pensando yo.**

**Hay Dios, hay Dios, que no se vaya nunca por favor,**

**que no se acabe este momento, no, **

**que no se pierda un recuerdo,**

**que se aparte de mi vida.**"

Marcos kneeled and proceeded on his own.

"**Hay Dios, yo te prometo que la cuidare,**

**Porque esto es lo mejor que pudo pasar.**"

The Queen made him stand up and continued to sing together.

"**Hay Dios, que no se vaya nunca por favor.**

**Hay Dios, que no se vaya por favor, **

**que no se acabe este momento, no,**

**que no se pierda en un recuerdo, hay que dolor.**

**Hay Dios, que no se vaya nunca por favor.**

**Hay Dios, que no se vaya por favor, **

**que no se acabe este momento, no,**

**que no se pierda en un recuerdo, hay que dolor.**"

The song ended, the audience stayed still, the DJ move to the stage.

"So mi gente, what do you think? If he's worthy scream your lungs out!"

A second of silence cover the audience, it felt like time stood still, and then a roar of people screaming filled the place.

"The people have spoken! Congratulations, mi amigo, you just got a date with the Queen!"

Both the Queen and Cronos went backstage and behind the curtains the Queen said to him.

"You may have won a date with me but you still don't know who I am in the outside." Cronos looked at her a bit disappointed and then smiled.

"Sure I do, I'll see you tomorrow at school." The woman was speechless so Cronos continued speaking.

"I now you're not exactly the dating type, but I liked you ever since I first saw you. I spoke to Paulina, and sort of tricked her to give me an invitation. I knew that I could get a date with you in her, at least agree to go with me and a couple of my friends next Sunday." The woman still surprised managed to say something.

"How did you find out all that?" Cronos frown a little.

"I know is sort of weird, but after our date you'll know. Don't worry I'm not a stalker. I'll see you tomorrow at school and I'll tell you where and when will meet Sunday." The woman was afraid and yet something telled her to trust him.

"All right, as long there's someone else." Cronos smile and went out. He meted up back with Danny and the others with a thought in his head. (Sunday, the blank day, I wonder what will happen that afterwards my secret will no longer be a secret anymore.)

* * *

Cristaldragon: Hello once more, I'm sorry if you didn't get the song it just none of the songs I have in English convinced me for the part. Anyway next chapter there is going to be a double date, and Cronos powers and connection to Clockwork shall be revealed. I will probably be a long chapter so I was wondering if I should do two chapter insted of one. 

Last but not least, I want to thank you guys for reviewing:

Tollivandi Silverwing: I'm glad you like the story and about the view of the past thing, is going to be an important thing up ahead in the story.

Inumaru12: Yes, it isn't, and if you want to know more I'll post something as soon as I can in my bio screen.

EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverload: No wonder, I'm really new at this, but unfortunatelly I sort of know more English than my friends, so I'll try and improve if you don't mind reading the story and indicate my weak spots and I'll try my best to work on them for the next chapter.

animeandcartoonlunatic1305: Welcome, I'm glad you like the story.

I'll try this weekend to see a few stories and some of your own, since is a long weekend after all, and I barelly have time to read in my normal time, but once christmas vacation starts I'll read even more.


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye to the Hunter

cristaldragon: Hello guys I'm sorry I didn't manege time to read your stories, but I saw your bio. I'm amase that my reviewers are all girls (not that is bad.). I get alone better with girls than boys anyway. So I decided to split the next part of the story (sorry if you wanted to get the mistery over.). But I promise to update as soon as I can (or at least untill my finals are over.) Anyway here is the disclaimer:

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the other character in the story, exept for Cronos and Nephilim.

* * *

Chapter 4: Good-bye to the Hunter

It was Friday and the teenagers of Amity Park were in Casper High, waiting anxiously for the weekend. Hidden in a rooftop not far from the school there was an assailant carefully watching every boy and girl moving on the ground.

"What makes you so certain that someone else helped him? For all we know it could have been one of his two human friend using one of those ghost catching gadget his parents create!" said Skulker impatiently and eager to go on the hunt. A voice from his PDA maliciously yelled at him. It was Vlad Masters, Danny's archenemy.

"Calm down Skulker, I wouldn't have you doing this if I wasn't certain! Beside I know every little gadget my lovely Maddy and that oversized buffoon of Jack have made and one that temporarily freezes the time surrounding a certain target isn't one of them! Just make certain the cameras you put last night are working properly!"

"I still don't know why I have to attack at that certain time, why not know?" grunted Skulker.

"Because I hacked into the school computers and it so happens that a new student came the very same day of the attack. It is at that time when young Daniel at that person is in the same room without those two friends of his! Now stop asking questions!"

A silent came over the place it was beyond 8 o'clock and the students were inside. Skulker went over the memories of the past couple of days; he had him, Danny Phantom, in his grasp, and the next thing he knows he's getting suck into that blasted thermos. It wasn't long when Vlad retrieve him from the ghost zone. It took a whole day to rewire his suit for some reason the whole thing was acting uneven. After further examination, Vlad found that the suit went thru some sort of time anomaly and then they notice that the internal clock was behind for a minute. To Skulker that was impossible because that clock is satellite updated if there was any change the system would have automatically corrected it. Still the whole system had to be rewritten since it didn't allow the time to be change. But Vlad was more worried about who cause it more than fixing it.

* * *

The belled rang, everyone was moving to their second period classes. In the multitude of people a young woman moved as expecting someone. Her hair tied like a bun, her clothes seem to yell "get away I'm a nerd", and her glasses send chills up the jocks backs. A hand grabs hers from behind and a voice tells her.

"Good morning your majesty, did you enjoy the ball last night?" She turns around with her heart pounding ten times per second and recognized the blue hair and emerald eyes of his mysterious soon to be date.

"Marcos, I assume?" her voice said in a frighten manner.

"Well, you can call me Cronos out here your highness. Don't worry I wont do a thing to hurt you." He said with a smile on his face and a gentle look at her. Her heart stopped racing and she gather all the courage she could to question him. To her it wasn't normal for someone to be so good to her, it was frightening.

"What do you want from me?" she asked with eyes about to burst in tears.

"To tell you the time and place of our date. By the way Danny Fenton and Samantha Mason will be joining us." She felt calmer.

"Still, why me?"

"Because you're the one that I fall in love in my dreams, and I must say that I'm close to it in the present." The woman eyes seem curios and she was opening her mouth to ask. (WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're not supposed to tell her THAT.) Cronos quickly turned away and started running.

"See you Sunday at 10:30 AM at the fountain in the central park!" He told her as he disappears at a corner.

* * *

Cronos turns at another corner and, bam, he slams into Danny. The blue haired boy helps his friend up.

"What's the hurry? A ghost is chasing you or something?" Cronos smile and pat Danny in the shoulder.

"You know Danny, I have sort of a date for Sunday, and I was wondering if you and Sam would come with us?" Danny blushed and continued walking with Cronos next to him.

"Like in a date? Me and Sam?" he got even redder.

"Yeah, a double date. I don't think Sam would mine."

"Well if she agrees then I'll do it."

"Great, see you at fourth period." Cronos walked away from the redden boy and once more disappeared in a corner.

* * *

Cronos got to the classroom; it was time for math class, which he conveniently takes with Sam. He sat next to her and at the middle of the class he said to her.

"Sam, I'm going on a date Sunday and I was wondering if you and Danny would come with us." Sam blushed and seemed a bit surprise.

"Would it be like a double date?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, I'm sure Danny won't say no." She blushed even more.

"Well, I guess we could, sort of, oh, alright."

"Great, I'll call you both tonight to tell you the specifics."

"Mr. Works, would be so kind as to answer the question on the board?" Cronos turned his head, saw at the board that was cover completely in number and letters.

"Easy, the answer is one." The teacher growl and breaks the ruler in his hand.

"Correct, Mr. Works."

"How did you know that?" Sam asks him in surprise.

"When teacher like this gives you big, long, and ugly problems normally the uglier it is the simpler the answer. That way when you get it wrong you'll be more humiliated."

* * *

Things continued smoothly, normal would be the more adequate word. It was already time for the fourth period. So Croons joined Danny at the hallway.

"Hey Danny, guess what?" Cronos asked as he approached Danny and Tucker.

"What is it, what did she say?" he said both exited and embarrassed.

"Who did, what is it you're not telling me?" Tucker butted in wanting to be part of it.

"Remember that last night I got a date with the Queen, well, I asked Danny and Sam to accompany us, a double date."

"What about me? How come you didn't invite me?" he sort of pleaded.

"Well, we, sort of run out of girls and…" he got close to Tucker and whisper to his ear. "I think Danny and Sam like each other."

"Dude, you don't know the have of it. But it's weird how you notice so fast."

"I saw it in my dream." Cronos said to him.

"Yeah, dreams, anyway, see you guys later." Tucker left them alone and went to his next class room. Danny and Cronos started walking to their class.

"So, what did she said." Danny asked bushing like a red Christmas light. Cronos smiled.

"Well… she said ok." Danny felt his heart jump out of him and does a victory dance.

"Really, she did?" he pressed on.

"Yes, and don't worry, it'll be alright. I'll call you tonight and tell you what I have planned." Danny calmed down; it seemed like forever since he waited for a chance like this to happen before graduation. He just didn't know how to ask his best friend to a date. A thought crossed his mind; he looked at Cronos and asked.

"What is it with you and dreams?" Cronos looked at him, a bit shock, but he still smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon. But before it happens I want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" he asked, curious to know more of the boy he suddenly decided to be friends with.

"I'm sure that whatever happens Sunday, it will be live changing." Cronos looked at the floor; he always puts an emotionless face when he talks of something serious. It's been just three days and still Danny feels that, for some reason, he knows him more than he remembers.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Change is good for some, and hard for others. But change isn't always change, sometimes is just the appearance of something that has always been there and even the one who changes doesn't know it. Its frustrating thinking you are someone and find out you're not who you think you are." Danny felt puzzled.

"Did it happen to you?" Cronos sighted.

"Yes, but that's a story for another day, we're already late, and he won't wait."

* * *

Time was passing slowly, Danny was trying to concentrate in the class but something was poking him in the brain. It was like someone was trying to tell him something urgent but the pain it cause didn't allow him to understand anything. He looked at Cronos and saw something strange. Just for a second he could have sworn Cronos' eyes were blue. But he blink and they were green again and, all of the sudden, his headache was gone. Cronos close his eyes and cross his arms.

(Be careful he will try again today.) Danny got tense.

(Who are you?)

(I'm north, you are south. My wings carries time, yours carries life and death.)

(I don't understand.)

(We are opposite and also the same. But don't worry you'll know soon enough.)

(Still, who are you?)

(Look out!)

The wall was blasted and everyone was yelling and running for cover. In the cloud of dust a figure was getting closer and his laugh strike a memory in Danny.

"Hello ghost boy, I'm back to end what we started." It was Skulker. "Now shall we start the hunt?" Looking around, Danny didn't see anyone. The two rings of light transform his body into his other self, Danny Phantom.

Skulker blasted him, so he went intangible and went thru the floor. He came back up under him and punched him out of the school.

"Well, well, it seems you actually learn something from our last encounter." he said smirking.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me!" Danny sent a powerful blast at him that pushed him to the school parking lot.

"No worry, I came prepare to knock you out." Skulker armor body started to open and many little rockets came out of him. Each one straight at Danny, who manage to dodge them but the impact send him flying to a near by empty building.

He was dizzy, but he could still make out the image of Skulker walking towards him. He fired the blast and Danny transformed back to his human self. Danny couldn't help it and fainted.

"Good, now you're finally caught." A blade came out of his arm, he was about to strike but he couldn't.

"Try all you want, you won't move an inch." Skulker anger rise beyond anything, the one who stopped him last time has done it again, and he was right behind him.

"So, you're the newest pest, care to talk." Skulker said with an evil smile.

"I'm afraid not, I shall send you to the Farplane." In many years Skulker never show fear to an opponent, yet the mention of that word just scare the suit out of him.

"Impossible, a ghost can only enter the Farplane when he's done with his unfinished business, and I'm far from that."

"The same way I can freeze you're body, I can accelerate time in your soul. Making such a moment arrive for you, I'm sorry you won't feel the joy of actually doing so, but the memory of a fulfilled afterlife shall accompany you."

Skulker dropped his eyes to the ground and saw the shadow of his enemy. The figure raised a hand towards him. To his surprise what seem to be wings appeared on the person's back. (At least an angel is my judge.) Those were his final thoughts before disappearing into a swarm of pyroflies.

* * *

When Danny woke up he was at the infirmary with Sam and Tucker. He had a few bruises and cuts, nothing serious at least.

"What happened?" He painfully said. Sam took his hand and answer.

"After the explosion Cronos found you and brought you to the infirmary."

"What about Skulker?"

"Don't know, Cronos said you were the only living being in the place he found you." Responded Tucker very worried. Danny tried to sit up but Sam stopped him.

"Better rest up, you don't want to cancel our little commitment with Cronos next Sunday." Danny smiled and drifted to sleep.

(Don't worry he's in a better place. Rest, enjoy, the difficulties are still far.)

* * *

cristaldragon: Well that's it and if your a Skulker lover I'm sorry. But all reviews al welcome, if I made a mistake please tell me. Any suggestion are welcome to. This is probably a good time to say that I plan to bring the characters of DNAngel to the story and I'll probably will kill Tucker to free Danny's power. Any objection write to me and I'll see what I can do. Also, I'm thinking of another story but I will not post it untill I have clear a few details on it.

Merry Christmas, hasta la proxima.


	6. Chapter 5: A pain of youth

cristaldragon: I'm sorry I didn't up-date before but the time I wasn't celebrating I was working. Apparently someone told my mother to use my vacation for chores. Anyway, yesterday was "Dia de los Tres Reyes Magos" so I give you two chapters. By the way I started a new story in the Kingdom Heart section, its title is "The Key is in your Heart."

I don't own anything exept for Cronos and Nephilim.

* * *

Chapter 5: A pain of youth

_I'm sorry you won't feel the joy of actually doing so, but the memory of a fulfilled afterlife shall accompany you._

He repeated the scene over a hundred times and still he didn't understand how that child could do that to Skulker. Then the part that terrified him the most happened. Skulker literally blew up into what seemed like moaning, floating spheres of light. Thought after thought came to him and still he couldn't figure out what happened. But one thought did stay with him, the one of how to use this information against Danny Phantom. An idea crossed Vlad evil mind. Why should he care? All he need is to get Danny out of the way and get Maddy. He just has to take care of his newest friend first.

Sam was walking through the park her mind was racing unable to face the fact that she was going to be on a date with Danny. Before she knew it she already was at the fountain, luckily only Nephilim was there. She was wearing a simple green dress that complemented her emerald green eyes. Her black hair was completely tied in a bun with a simple string. Suddenly a strong wind blew and her hair was set free. Sam tried to catch the string but Nephilim stopped her saying "Don't worry, let it go." Nephilim looked closely at Sam. She was wearing black jeans with purple stripes along her legs and a black shirt with a purple heart. Sam looked back at her and said "I guess you're the queen, never thought that about you." Sam sat next to her and went on "You know Cronos is a nice guy you don't need to be so nervous."

"He notice me all of the sudden, no one talks to me unless there something in it for them."

"Paulina talks to you."

"She admires me ever since she found out I'm the queen of the club."

"What do you think Cronos wants from you?"

"I don't know and that is what scares me."

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe he does like you."

Silence grew between the two girls, the wind once more blew and Nephilim stood up trying to prevent her dress to rise up. Her purse fell to the ground and a little round jewelry box roll out of it. When the box came to a halt in an upright position and opened. Two small figures went up in a platform dancing as the soothing music rang in both their ears. It was a music box.

Nephilim practically fell to the ground crying without taking her eyes of the two figures. Sam tried to calm her and the girl pointed towards the music box and said "That is what really scares me." Sam took the music box and closed it. Then she helped Nephilim to sit again at the fountain. When Nephilim stopped crying she asks her "Can you tell me your story?" Nephilim look at Sam and sighted "I guess is time I tell someone."

* * *

_When I was a little girl, around five years old, my parents started to travel around the world. One of the places we staid was a small town in Japan. There I met a boy that had blue hair and emerald green eyes. We where in the same class in school but what really made him special to me is that he was the first person to approach me in all those schools I went to during the travels. He was always smiling and helping me, he quickly became my first love. My parents didn't think much of my relationship they just wanted to enjoy their "vacations". After a few months my parents decided to return to the United States and stay living in the house that belonged to my father's parents. Before we left the boy gave me that music box and a pendant to open it, just so I could remember him. He also had a pendant just like mine so if we meet again we'll recognize each other._

_A few days passed after we arrive in Amity Park when it was broadcast news of an explosion of unknown origin in a small town in Japan. Just one family died in the explosion. My parents started to act strange afterwards. They didn't let me, by all means, to watch TV. But I did and what I saw was a body being taken to an ambulance. A hand came out of the blanket holding the same pendant as me. Then it came to me, he was no more.

* * *

_

"Since then I acted always to keep everyone away from me until it just became natural for me." She finished. Sam waited a minute and asked "What does Cronos have to do with him?" Nephilim took the music box from Sam and answered "He is the spitting image of that boy, and ever since that night at the club the music box opens by itself every now and then."

"Do you think it's him?"

"I don't really know, but deep down something is hoping he is."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"You must thing I'm being silly."

"No, not at all, I sort of feel the same way about Danny."

"But you have known him for a lot of time."

"Yes, but I felt this way since day one."

Both girls smile at each other, a good friendship just developed between the two of them. Danny and Cronos arrived at that moment it was 10:30 and the date has just begun.

* * *

cristaldragon: See you in the next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations and Consequences

cristaldragon: Here is the other.

I don't own anything except for Cronos and Nephilim.

* * *

Chapter 6: Revelations and consequences 

It was already late in the afternoon and it won't be long before the sun sets. The two couples had gone to the movies, the bowling alley, and now they planned on eating at a fancy restaurant in the middle of town. Cronos was paying for everything, still all three of them wanted to pay for themselves, he insisted.

The restaurant was quite full and the waiter was incredibly polite, he seemed familiar to Danny. Half way through the main course a shadow was cast over the four of them, it was Vlad in his ghost form. Danny and Sam were speechless, they didn't do anything so Cronos and Nephilim didn't find out about Danny's other side. Vlad signaled for the waiter and asked him "Are my "special" guest enjoying their dinner?" The waiter transformed into the same ghost that tricked Danny and his mother into that fake "weekend in Florida" and he said "Yes sir, their last meal was entirely enjoyed by them, shall we leave you alone?" Vlad smile and said "Oh yes, you may all leave." Suddenly all of the customers, all the waiters, and all the personal of the restaurant disappeared. Vlad set his eyes on Danny and spoke "Well Daniel I'm very disappointed, I thought you were smart enough to not trust some one you barely just met."

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to tell you a little secret of your friend Cronos there."

With snap of his fingers a screen came down in front of the four teenagers and showed Skulker's last minutes. All four of them were surprise but Cronos seemed the most. Vlad took his chance and blasted Cronos all the way outside and blasted the building closest to him. A mount of rubble fell on him. All that stood out was his hand holding something he took of his neck before the blow. Danny, Sam, and Nephilim ran to him. Danny and Sam were trying to dig him out while Nephilim stood there completely stunned. She reached to his hand and sees that a pendant was what he was holding, just like her own.

Vlad floated near them and says "Oh my bad, is he alive?" He then started to laugh. Danny's anger reached a new level. He quickly transformed and blasted Vlad into the sky, followed him and punched him in the face. Vlad recovers from the blows and divide in four pounding at Danny whose anger blinds him of clear thoughts thru the fight. He just was foolishly throwing punches at the four copies. The four of them got a hold of Danny and pinned him to the roof of the nearest building. The original stepped in front of him and said "Tell me Daniel, how does it feels to lose your guardian angel." Danny opened his mouth but instead of answering he let out his ghostly wale destroying the copies and leaving Vlad very dizzy in mid air. Danny floats above him and let out another ghostly wale making Vlad hit the ground.

Meanwhile Nephilim and Sam continued trying to dig out Cronos when Nephilim heard a voice saying "_Get away!_" She recognized it and grabbed Sam and pulled her away of the rubble. Sam resisted and yelled at her "What are you doing? He's still in there, he may be alive!" Nephilim looked at Sam in a very serious way and tells her "We must get away, trust me." Something convinced Sam and both of them started running away.

A heartbeat was heard, and another, and another. Danny stopped as soon as he heard them. From the mount of rubble Cronos floated to the sky his eyes glowing of an intensely sapphire blue. He then seemed to lose his consciousness as wings as golden as the sun sprouted from his back. They then enveloped him and started spinning until they looked like a golden sphere. At that precise moment the sun was half way down as a second sphere started to grow from the first one. Nothing moved time had stopped.

Danny regrouped with Sam and Nephilim and stared at the continually growing sphere. A voice echoed through the entire city, saying "It must be stopped." The second hand of a clock appeared creating a blue circle from which a hooded ghost came through. Danny was amazed, he hadn't seen that ghost since his future self try to kill his family and friends, and he called out to him "Clockwork! What are you doing here?" The ghost changed from an adult to an old man and said "Well, I can allow my adopted son to destroy the world, now can I?" Danny replied in surprise "Cronos is your son!" Clockwork changed back to an adult and said "It shall all be explain later. Now you must stop him destroying everything!" Danny looked at the golden sphere as it was starting to touch the building. Everything that entered the sphere wasn't at the other side. Danny yelled "What the heck is it doing!" Clockwork change to his baby form and calmly said "Between the walls of the two spheres there's a time nexus in wish everything simply disappear." Danny felt scare "How am I suppose to stop that!" "All you have to do is get to the smaller sphere where Cronos is and wake him up" said Clockwork changing to his oldest form. That didn't help much, he then said "Fly right above it and enter the first sphere and gravity should help you reach the second one. Don't worry you are the only one that can get in that sphere and survive." Danny didn't move. "Either you go to the sphere or the sphere comes to you, but I suggest you do it before it reaches those two" said the ghost pointing towards Sam and Nephilim. Danny was still scare but did it anyway, he floated right above the sphere and fly thru the first sphere but as soon as he enter he transform back to his human body. "Oh, crap" he yelled as he fell to the second sphere with a barely visible silver glow around his body.

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes he wasn't in Amity Park anymore. He was lying in a field of grass. He stands up after hearing a sound. After looking around he sees a small playground and walks toward it. When he got to the playground he found it empty and turns around. Suddenly he hears the sound again he quickly run to the middle of the playground. He hears the sound once more and looks behind him. He sees someone in the swing. Danny slowly walks towards him and notice that the person on the swing is a small boy, maybe five years old. He stepped in front of him and asks "What are you doing here little…Cronos!"

* * *

cristaldragon: Please review. 


	8. Chapter 7: Journey to the past Cronos

Cristaldragon: Finally I finished the next chapter. Warning, Danny asks a lot of questions in here to know about Cronos.

I do not own anything in this story except for Nephilim and Cronos.

* * *

Chapter 7: Journey to the past – Cronos' Story

The golden sphere stopped growing. Sam and Nephilim couldn't do anything but stare at it hoping both boys are ok. Clockwork approached them while changing from adult to children and said to them "Don't worry, that it stopped means Danny made contact with Cronos."

* * *

"Cronos what happen to you?" asked Danny. "This is how I look as a six year old, the real age of my consciousness," replied the young Cronos. "Would you come with me?" he asked. Danny looked doubtful and sat in the swing next to Cronos, he then asked "Where?" "To my past, so I can answer all of you when you ask me," he replied. Danny turned his head towards him knowing what he meant and asked, "Why?" "Memories that are like far-off dreams and far-off dreams that are like scatter memories. I want to line them up and know the truth of my past," he said. "Why me?" asked Danny, full of doubt. Cronos sighted and said "In many of my dreams you and I enter battle together, I followed your lead, without question. When I met you I asked my self what is it that will make me trust you so much. After you gave me your friendship all of the sudden it reminds me of Nephilim for some reason." He took the pendant out of his shirt, "This is the only thing that remained with me after I fell into a coma for ten years and I know it has something to do with her." 

Cronos' eyes glowed slightly blue and all of the sudden a small hill top appeared in front of them. It had a tree and there were two small kids under it, a boy and a girl, little Cronos and little Nephilim, only thing was that Cronos' hair was brown. They were facing each other and holding hands. "I'm glad you were able to see me before you left," the boy said. The girl closed her eyes and said "I just wanted to see you one more time." The boy blushed and took a pendant out of his pocket saying "Here, so we meet again someday." The girl put on the pendant and smiled. "That's not all," the boy quickly said. He took out a round shaped box out of his other pocket. "Here, I made my father make it just for you." The girl took the box and looked around it and asked "How do I open it?" The boy took a pendant out of his shirt, similar to the girl's pendant, and places it on the side of the box. The box opened reviling two small figures dancing to a romantic melody. "Oh Cronos, I'll cherish it forever!" she said embracing him. Then they disappeared, hill and all.

"What was that?" asked Danny. Cronos sighted and said "A piece of memory." "Why do you need me then?" Danny continued. "I just wanted someone to accompany me, because I'm afraid," he said lowering his head and whimpering. Danny felt a little guilty, but still asked "What are you afraid of?" "Remembering," he said starting to cry, "Remembering, my parents death." Danny patted him in the back. "I'll go with you," said Danny, "I'll be there so don't worry. Beside the girls are waiting for us." Cronos smiled. They both stood up and everything around them disappeared.

They were in front of a Japanese style house, the younger Cronos ran past them to the house. Danny noticed that both of them were ghost like at that moment. They walked through the wall and saw a young woman with brown hair and eyes. She wore casual clothing and an apron. The woman greeted the young boy and said "Cronos, a letter arrived for you." "Is it from Neph?" he asked. "You guessed it!" she exclaimed in happiness while giving him the letter. The boy jumped of excitement and ran to his room. The woman smiled no matter how cheerful and outgoing her little boy was he never is happier than when he receives a letter from that girl. A man came from the back of the house and gave the woman a warm embrace saying "He got another letter, didn't he Sophia?" The man looked just like Cronos only way older. "Is hard to accept that our little five years old son is truly in love," she replied. "Is it truly so hard to belief, after the way we met?" he asked back. "Fayt at least we were older than he is," she said. "Technically you're 5,000 years older than I am, dear," he replied. Sophia broke away and stood face to him saying "Well I wasn't the one who invented a time machine and ended in1000 A.C. and was about to be burned in the stack for witchery!" "Yes but a nice nun stand up for me, fell in love with me, came to the 19th century with me, married me, had a child with me, and now is nagging me for our child's crush." He said laughing.

Suddenly, it was night and someone broke into the house. Danny clearly saw the culprit. It was a woman with platinum hair and golden eyes filled with malice. "I'll destroy that kursed brat before his wings reveal themselves to him. Then they'll have to recognize me as a member." The moment she forced open the door to the boy's room the whole house light up and an alarm was turn on. Fayt and Sophia ran to the boy's room to find the woman with Cronos in one hand about to kill him with her long finger nails. The woman instead smiled and hanged Cronos in the wall saying "Why kill you so soon when I can make you suffer." She retracted her fingernails and snapped her finger. Translucent creatures appeared out of nowhere. "Gnosis, but they didn't exist until the Miltian conflict!" yelled the father. The creatures grabbed both of them and they started to turn completely white. Before their head was whitened the woman stopped the creatures and said "At least you should know why you're dying for." She walked toward the whimpering young Cronos and started to caress his face as she said "This little guy over here is one of four chosen to defend this world from evil, blah, blah, blah. And I'm one of the four who are trying to destroy it." She grabbed his hair and pulled him up. "I'm Ultimatia, through time kompression I've obtain the blood tainted golden wings of time. Like him in the future, I control time. So I've decided to take out the trash early." The boy was crying under her grasp. "Please, let us go, I promise never to do that, please!" he pleaded between his tears. "Not a chance boy!" she said while giving the gnosis a signal for his parents' destruction. It seemed eternal the moment Cronos' parents turned completely white and burst into pieces. The younger Cronos seemed petrified and he slowly closed his eyes. When he opened them they were completely sapphire blue, and his hair change from brown to blue. Time had stopped, Cronos released him self from the witch's grasp and gently floated to the floor. He waved his hand and the head of Ultimatia was free from the spell. She looked at him with scowl on her face and said "You think that just because your powers came out you can defeat me!" Cronos placed his emotionless eyes on her and said "I will not defeat you. I'll destroy you!" He started to yell as his golden wings sprouted from his back and wrapped around his body. A bright light blinded Danny and Cronos. When they opened their eyes they saw the younger Cronos been carried away in an ambulance, with the pendant at his hand. All that was left of the place was a crater.

They returned to the hill with the tree and Cronos started by saying "As a gift for accompanying me, I shall help you defeat him." Danny got even more confused than before. "Defeat who?" was all he said to the boy. "Your self, your evil self," Cronos replied. Danny gasped and asked "How do you know of my evil future self?" Cronos closed his eyes and said "In a dream. You and he were in battle. You both had silver wings, but his were tainted with blood, just like Ultimatia." "I still don't get how you know all this stuff," he quickly replied. Cronos smiled and answered "I'm a dream seer. I can see the future in my dreams." Before Danny could ask another question a blinding light surround them.

* * *

Sam was the first to notice that the golden sphere started to shrink, leaving behind all that it had absorbed. When it reach the smaller sphere Cronos' wings opened revealing him caring Danny in his arms. He slowly floated down. He gently placed Danny in the ground, and then his wings disappeared in flash of golden light. He then fell unconscious.

* * *

Cristaldragon: First of all, I jumped of surprise when I found out someone from Puerto Rico was reading the story, it really motivated me, THANK YOU Aida! Unfortunately my vacation was over. Any way I want to say that this chapter was inspired by KH II and it contained elements from FFVIII, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, Anastasia, Xenosaga, and The Tenchi movie. By the way, yes, in this story they are 16. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 8: Dreemseer

Cristaldragon: Finaly I got some time to write another chapter. Enjoy.

I don't own anything but Cronos and Nephilim

* * *

Chapter 8: Dreemseer

Danny woke up on an unknown bedroom; scratching his head he asked 'Where am I?" Clockwork walked in changing from his eldest state to his youngest. "You're currently in Cronos' house," he said, "you were unconscious when the sphere disappeared, so we took you to the closest place." "Is everyone ok?" he quickly asked. Clockwork looked to the bed next to Danny. There was lying Cronos, still asleep. "Is he going to be fine?" he asked. Clockwork sighted and said "I can't say, the last time this happen he fell asleep for ten years. The energy he used nearly killed him that's why at first he was declared dead. I move some of my resources and took him into my custody, until he woke up a year ago." _He was in a coma, no wonder he never mention his past school or friends._ Danny thought. "Wait a second, what do you mean he's under your custody?" Clockwork frowned as he changed to his adult form and said "I thought it was obvious, Charles Work, Clockwork, I'm have his custody as a parent." Danny felt something weird "How can you do that when you're a ghost?" "Humans are so hardheaded, they'll do anything for the right amount of money, even obey the boss of a multimillion company who never reveals him self. As far as humans know I'm alive and in my office, of which I never leave." He said smiling.

Sam came in and went towards Danny to see if he was ok. Then it hit him "Vlad, Vlad's still out there!" screamed Danny trying to get out the bed. Sam stopped him and said "Don't worry, he is right here." She then took a Fenton thermos from the nightstand and shakes it a little. A scream was heard from the thermos. "We capture him before Clockwork unfroze time," she said smiling. They glance at each other until they heard a small sound. "Nephilim…" said Cronos in his slumber. "I think is better if I go look for her," said Sam as she walked out the door.

* * *

Nephilim was exploring every room in the house. "Such a big house for just one boy, he must feel really lonely in here," she said to herself. She entered what seemed to be a library, but none of the books were marked. One called her attention, it was small and it was open in the last page.

"Walking this road,   
without you,  
to remake forgotten promises  
and meet you at roads end.

Faded Memories,   
Reconstructed Memories,  
a dream - a dream of you,  
in a world without you.

The dream I see in the world without you,  
Torn dream, like a memory from the far past,   
I'd like to put it together,  
with you..."

She looked at the book's first page and it read "Poems from my dreams – Cronos". She took another book from the shelf and opened it "Dream journal – Cronos". She read a little and it was about what happened Thursday, even at the club. Strange enough the date was of the day before. She took another book and it was titled "Nephilim's life" it contained a detailed account of every thing that had happened in her life, even how she felt, all up till Saturday. She felt puzzled. _What is all of this?_ The girl moved backwards and accidentally knocked the poem book to the floor. She picked it up and the page it landed was written with a poem named "First Love"

"Where will you be …"

"Nephilim I think you should see Cronos," said Sam bursting her bubble. "Ok," she said and followed Sam back to the bedroom, but she didn't notice that she took the book with her.

* * *

At the room Cronos still was calling for Nephilim. When she arrived, he stopped and said in a very low tone that, for some reason, she was that heard "The poem…" She then noticed she had the book on her hand. She sat next to him in the bed and said "When you wake up, you better explain those boo on the library." She opened the book and read.

"Where will you be  
tomorrow at this time?  
Who are you thinking of?

You are always gonna be my love  
Even if I fall in love with someone else once again  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how   
You are always gonna be the one  
Now it's still a sad love song  
Until I'm able to sing a new song

Time stood still,  
but it's trying to move once more  
Full of things I don't want to forget

I'll surely be crying  
tomorrow at this time  
I'll be thinking of you

You will always be inside my heart  
There's always a place just for you  
I hope that I have a place in your heart, too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Now it's still a sad love song   
Until I'm able to sing a new song

You are always gonna be my love  
Even if I fall in love with someone else once again  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how   
You are always gonna be the one  
Now it's still a sad love song  
Now and forever"

A gust of wind blew as Cronos opened his eyes and said in a soft voice.

"Walking this road,  
Without you,  
To remake forgotten promises  
and meet you at roads end.

Faded Memories,  
Reconstructed Memories,  
A dream - a dream of you,  
In a world without you.

The dream I see in the world without you,  
Torn dream, like a memory from the far past,  
I'd like to put it together,  
With you..."

Cronos smiled at her, she smiled back and then…

**Bang!**

Nephilim hit him behind the head with the book saying "You better tell me why my live history is in one of your books!" Everyone was shocked; they never expected the girl would react to anything in such a way. Except Cronos, he was still smiling.

After both Cronos and Danny explained what happened inside the sphere Cronos started to explain a little of his capabilities. "My power is pretty much all that has to do with time. Freezing it, slowing it, and even destroying it. Also it gives me the abilities of a dreamseer, people who have visions in their dreams, I have tried to record them ever since I woke up, that's why I have a book of you," he said looking at the girl. "Still that doesn't explain how I survive the sphere," claimed Danny. Cronos looked at him and said "I've told you the answered already but I won't put then in common terms until "yours" awaken." "Mine, what mine?" asked Danny perplexed. "Your silver wings."

* * *

Cristaldragon: The poems are thanks to Kingdom Heart Europe. Soon Danny's power shall be reveal, bye-bye Tucker, just kidding, he may die but that doesn't mean it the last of him. Anyway right now is very late and I'm incredebly tired. So thank you so much for reviewing. Any question, comment or mistake, please tell me. Oh, and I'm writting a new story called "The scattered fethers of fate" is on the Digimon section, since it takes place in the digital word, but it shall continue in FF. If you have some extra time you can take a peek. Thank you once more. 


	10. Chapter 9: Silver wings

_Cristaldragon: _I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I got sick and then I was up to my neck in work. Hey, Tollivandi, you figured out what I was going to do, but then something inspired my to not make him a ghost. You''ll find out soon how. Anyway enjoy!

I don't own anything exept for Cronos, Nephilim, and someone else.

* * *

Chapter 9: Silver wings of life and death

Deep in the ghost zone, a dark figure holding a thermos smiles. He throws the thermos and destroys it with what seems a feather. From the smoke an evil laughter was heard. When it cleared, the form of a ghost with flaming white hair, red eyes, and fangs, stood before the stranger. "You know who I am and you know what you must do," said the stranger. The ghost smiled and said "Yes, It will be my pleasure." The smile in the stranger grew wider as he handed another thermos to the ghost saying "I got this so you can remain hidden; don't reveal your self unless necessary." Wings of silver coloring and blood stains sprouted from his back as the ghost yelled laughing

"DANNY PHANTOM, YOUR FUTURE IS COMING TO GET YOU!"

* * *

Danny, Cronos, Sam, Nephilim, and Clockwork, were gathered in the small library in Crono's house. They were waiting while Cronos looked through the shelves. "Found it," he said, "it contains some info on you Danny." Danny looked curiously at the book; he still had trouble believing anyone could see the future in his dreams. "What kind of info?" he asked. Cronos sat and opened the book. 

"Silver feathers filled the sky, three figures hanged in mid air. It looks like a two on one battle. One of them lifted his hand and the enemy figured changed into someone else and attacked the third. A forth figured darted from the ground and took the blow disappearing from the scene. The third glowed with silver light that grew to cover everything."

Cronos closed the book and Danny quickly asked "What does it have to do with me?" "The third guy is you Danny, I'm a hundred percent sure of it," Cronos answered. "What does it mean, Cronos?" asked Sam. "That's the problem," he answered. "I don't know how to interpret the dream. Some happen and some are symbolic, if not a mix of both." "Then what you make of it?" asked Nephilim. The boy closed his eyes and answered "Someone is going to sacrifice himself."

* * *

Almost a week has passed with out a sign of any sort of danger. They used this time to get to know each other better, especially Cronos. In little time he had told them the stories of their own life, which pretty much cleared all doubts of his 'dreaming' abilities. During lunch time they gathered, Tucker included, and Cronos laid his powers in front of them. 

"Basically, I control time," he said in a most common way. The others were stunned and it was Tucker who broke the silence. "Dude, that is so awesome! Still, time isn't a very offensive power." Cronos laugh at the boy second statement and said "You play to much video game. Think, by concentrating my abilities in one spot I can unleash a massive time disruption that can literally wipe my foe out of existence." "You can do that to anyone?" asked Nephilim in an almost scare voice. "No," he replied, "Danny and the other winged empowered are immune to one hit kills. Actually Danny and his personal enemy are almost immortal." The others were silence once more. The whole winged warriors story still ranged in their minds.

_One day God and Lucifer stopped the constant war between them. In the middle of the battlefield they met and talked with each other. They agreed to one final battle, a battle to decide who will influence Earth, four warriors each and a fifth one to shake the tides of battle. Part of the agreement was that only once they could interfere, no more. These warriors were scattered in time and space, to be united by will and fate. Wings shall they have, some pure and others stained with blood. Union they shall bring, for better and worse, yet unnoticed until the end they shall be. The maidens love shall free them if capture, for a missing heart is nothing without its partner. Time shall open the gift of space, but its life and death that is the key to a holy blessing. _

As incomprehensible as it is, Clockwork confirmed that it was all truth. One way or another everything in it have or will come to pass. "Anyway, today that whole battle between 'good and evil' won't keep me down, right Danny?" asked Tucker. "Uh, right?" answered Danny obviously not knowing what Tuck was talking about. Tucker looked angry at him and asked "You do remember that you promise to come with me to get the new PDA model?" "NO, yes I remember. Right after school," he quickly said. The school bell rang and they went to their classes.

* * *

Cronos and Nephilim were walking together towards Nephilim's house. It was already four in the afternoon. Suddenly Cronos stopped in his tracks and Nephilim looked at him. His eyes had changed colors, from emerald green to sapphire blue. He snapped out of it and started running towards the city yelling at Nephilim "Danny is in danger!"

* * *

Tucker, Danny and Sam were coming out of the computer store, Tuck was as happy as little kid on Christmas. Suddenly the merchandise of the store blasted outside forming a giant robot. "I am Technus version 2.0, fear my mechanized mayhem!" cried the robot as it started to destroy the building in front of him. Danny quickly went into the alley and transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew into the battle and blasted at the robot's legs. "Oh fiddlesticks, why didn't I see that coming," said Technus as he felt on his legs. But from the cloud of dust that form in the fall came out another robot that had taken the form of a tank for his lower body and laughing he said "Or maybe I did!" The tank started to blast Danny with all it got. He was able to dodge a few but the robot accuracy grew, sending him hard to the ground. "Now ghost boy," said Technus as he pointed at Danny, "it's time to permanently delete you." Before he could blast a shadow cut the tank barrel, provoking an internal explosion. From the smoke Technus went flying into safety, smiling. 

Danny saw in amazement when a furry figure came out of the smoke. "Wolf! You're back!" yelled Danny. The werewolf like ghost came closer to Danny with a strange smile. "Wow, I never thought I would see you again!" said Danny walking around him. Wolf smile grew wider and said "Me too." Wolf jumped out of the way as a golden sphere appeared where he stood. Danny fell back and yelled "Wolf!"

The werewolf was again walking towards Danny and in front of him another golden sphere appeared. "Danny, get away from him!" yelled Cronos floating down with his wings in full splendor. When he touched ground he took a feather in his hand and pointed towards Wolf. "So you figure it out, huh," said Wolf with a smirk. "No matter, that way I'm not restrained to this flea bag's powers." Cronos' feather glowed and he appeared an inch away from the werewolf. "Cronos don't harm him!" yelled Danny who just started flight towards them. Time slowed down as Cronos quickly place a feather in Wolf and said "**Time, return him to his true form!**" This time the golden sphere enveloped Wolf and afterwards a ghost with flaming white hair and red eyes was expelled from the sphere. The ghost laughed and stood up. "At least now I'll have more of a challenge," he said as silver wings with blood stains sprouted from his back. A shadow was behind him and he pointed towards Cronos saying "**Death, cover him with your shadow!**" And it did, the shadow launched it self towards Cronos, but he didn't move. The shadow barely passed a millimeter from his faced and Cronos realized. _Danny! With his powers still dormant, he might not survive an instant death blow! _He turned his body around, and heard a scream. It was Danny over Tucker's cold body. _The sacrifice!_ Danny's eyes were full of tears as a silver glow surraund him. Beautiful silver wings sprouted from his back and partially enveloped his body. "I hate you! **Hell's Gate!**" he yelled as he sends a single feather in front of his evil counter part. From it, a giant stone door appeared and opened; hundreds of shadow like arms grab the evil ghost and drag him inside, all his efforts for freedom were useless, even phasing. The door closed and after a second it opened again, practically spitting the evil one out.

Trembling, the ghost slowly stood up and said "Why you little fool, you shall pay for that!" He jumped at Danny. Cronos raised his hand, with a feather on it and yelled "**Stop!**" A golden glow surrounded Danny's evil future, stopping him in mid air right in front of Danny.

"Danny, think, only you can send him to the farplane," said Cronos in a serious tone. _Farplane_, thought Danny. A place he has heard of only twice in his live and it still felt a great familiarity with it.

"_That's were the soul of living beings go when they die,"_ said a voice inside his head. It was a familiar voice but he didn't recognize it, it wasn't Cronos, the only person that had talked to him by thought. Then who was it? _"I'm you,"_ said the voice.

* * *

In the darkened world inside of Danny's mind they stood, in front of each other, the white haired hero and the black haired school boy, starring at each other for the first time. Yet neither of them was surprised. _"I guess I always knew you were someone else,"_ said Fenton. Phantom looked angry at him and said _"I am you, you are me. We share the same spirit and soul, but we have different bodies." _Fenton looked away from his other self's gaze and said _"I don't deserved to be a hero. I couldn't stop my best friend from sacrificing himself for me."_ Phantom walked towards him and grabs his arm saying _"Look at me, don't you think I care!" _Fenton felt something cold in his cheek and raised his head to see Phantom crying. _"If you want to save him, you must defeat my old future self," _he said between tears. _"You feel responsible, don't you?"_ asked Fenton. The white haired boy let go of Fenton's arm. _"I don't know how to?" _continued Fenton. _"Trust me; you do, because I know."_

_

* * *

_

Danny snapped back to reality and slammed his hand into the ground yelling "**Life stream geyser!**" A column of water full of pyroflies blasted from the ground, taking in its path Danny's future self. The blast freed him from Cronos' spell but the water had him, he couldn't get away. The soft moans of the pyroflies were ringing in the ears of those near. It was then that he realized his situation. He had lost; the water was taking away his power, his energy. After a mere few minutes his evil body exploded into many pyroflies.

Sam went running to Danny and gave him a hug full of tears. Danny gently pushed her aside and took a feather from his wings. He placed it over Tuckers' body and yelled "**Heavens' Gate!**" A column of light rose from where Tuckers, body was. Once it stopped Tucker was there, in his feet, starring at Danny in awe. A multitude gather around the four teens, eventually Nephilim joined them. Danny looked at Cronos and he nodded. Cronos took a feather and yelled "**Return to the past now!**" A bright sphere started to grow from the feather and cover the whole world.

They now where in the exact same spot they were at lunch today, the world was frozen around them. Yet it didn't bother them, they were too caught up on what had or will happen today. Clockwork appeared behind Cronos in his adult form and said "I believe it's time to look for the others."

* * *

_Cristaldragon: _Hey what do you think? Guess who are the 'others' and from where I got certain things. Find out in the next episode of Wings of Destiny. Please don't hate me for taking to long. 


	11. Chapter 10: Digital wings

_Cristaldragon:_ I'm really sorry you guys, I was going to update all my stories in Holy Week but I fell I, and among the sympthoms was a constant headache that really did't let me do anything. I promise to try and update more often but the end of the school year is near and I'm up to my neck in stuff to read and works to hand in. Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than normal to make it up to you, and is dedicated to Tollivandi Silverwing because her reviews actually inspired this and the chapter 9, tanks.

I don't own anything exept for Cronos and Nephilim.

* * *

Chapter 10: Digital wings 

"Jeremy, Zana is going to destroy the whole city!" cried out a voice from the computer.

"_Yes, Jeremy, this town, this country, this world, they all shall be mine!"_ said a voice from the outside that boom through the underground room.

"Not if we can help it Zana, all we need is a little more time!" yelled the boy, alone in the room as he typed on the computer. In the other side of the world another boy raised his hand with a feather in it. In union the cried to the four winds, "RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" and the world was cover in a bright light.

* * *

Cronos eyes stopped glowing blue and he sighted letting all the people in the room he had found another of the winged chosen. Danny approached the boy and asked "Any luck?" Cronos smiled and said "Found him!" Everyone breaths was release like they were holding it ever since Cronos went to "sleep". "But," he continued "I think we better contact him. Trouble is brewing in France." The boy stood up and walked to Tucker who was looking outside the window. He hasn't said a thing since the incident and no one wanted to make him talk. "Tuck, I know you've been through a lot in the last 24 hours but, we need your help," said Cronos. Tucker's eyes waters and tears fall from his eyes yet his face show no emotions. Cronos walks over to Danny and said to him "I think you should say something to him." "I know but, I don't know what to say," Danny answered. "Maybe the other you have something to share of the darkness of death," he whispered into Danny's ear as his eyes change to ghostly green.

Danny walked to Tucker and bend over the window. "You know if a human dies they are sent to limbo, a place of eternal darkness, while the soul moves on. There's no smells, no feelings, just darkness," said Danny. Tucker tears stopped and asked under his breath "How do you know?" "Half of me experienced death, remember?" Danny replied. "Yes, no… You got ghost DNA mixed with yours," Tucker quickly said. Danny laughed and said "A ghost is composed of ectoplasm, which is a solid form of life energy that's been solidified by the need of a human spirit to remain alive. The form it takes tends to be similar to the one he had before dying, but there's been many exceptions. When my DNA got mixed with ghost DNA it fused me with a ghost, the nearest to me." Danny's eyes focused beyond the horizon as the words slipped through his mouth "There's something my family hasn't told me, something very important that they buried in their hearts." Tuck looked over at Danny, his previews worries forgotten. _Man, what really happened to you that day?_ "So Cronos, what do you need me for?" said Tucker in his old fashion way. "Nothing for now, first we must make contact with him, so we better get to Danny's place. Then the fun starts," said Cronos smiling while the rest of the group wondered what just happened.

Nephilim and Sam returned to their houses leaving Tuck, Cronos, Danny, and Clockwork at Danny's basement on their way home. Tuck and Cronos stood for hours at the computer before they made any progress. "Man, this guy is good," exclaim Tucker. "Yeah, who knew getting his e-mail address was so hard," said Cronos.

_To the bearer of the white wings:_

_I know of the dreams that have haunted you of late. The ones of the final battle between you and that from which you protect the world from, the evil known as Zana. You may belief this are mere dreams of what you desire to happen, but they are images of a future to come. I am the bearer of the golden wings, the guide, and with me is the bearer of the silver wings, the key. I ask of you to trust us and allow us to assist you. We may help in the battle but only you can finish the digital beast that is opposite of you.

* * *

_

They sent the e-mail which reached Jeremy in the middle of the night, just as he jumped off the bed sweaty after dreaming of his final confrontation with Zana. Odd thing was he didn't remember anything from the dream except for the fact that he was fighting Zana surrounded by feathers. After reading the e-mail his thoughts entrapped him, disbelief and yet an urge to answer. He called Aelita to tell her of his predicament.

"Well Jeremy it seems a little to convenient, what about the source of the e-mail?" asked the girl. "Some place in the US," answered Jeremy, "and there are no traces of Zana in it either." "Then Jeremy, why don't you give them a chance?" asked Aelita. "Because I think, I'm afraid," said the boy. Aelita looked at him kind hearted as always and said "You know humans are different from machine because they are capable to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answer they seek. Don't be afraid to follow your heart Jeremy, is the only thing Zana can't copy." Jeremy smiled at her comment and jumps to the computer saying "Guys, I know your there, you can come in now."

* * *

_I accept your help, but tell me, how can you help?_

_After you went back in time, Zana was sent to Lyoko, he hasn't attack yet because the programs in all the towers are under the white mist control and he can't reach the real world._

_How do you know of Lyoko?_

_A dream._

_Can you make more sense than that?_

_Trust me, you'll understand once you have them._

_Have what?_

_Your wings._

_Come on, that's impossible._

_Not in Lyoko._

_Then what do you suggest?_

_A connection to Lyoko, we'll meet you there._

_That's impossible; you need a scanner for that._

_We have a special device that I'm certain that can take us to Lyoko. The modifications are already made._

_Fine, but any funny business and you'll regret it._

_Fair enough.

* * *

_

Cronos taped the last key and jumped from his seat. "We did it! We're going to Lyoko to help defeat another of the tainted warriors," exclaimed Cronos. "Why are you happy about that? We just got rid of one," said Danny. Cronos put his serious face and said "I know, but the sooner we end this, the sooner I can have a life free of destiny." "I'm sorry, most of your life was taken by this," said Danny. "Yours too, you just don't know it," Cronos replied. Danny looked at him doubtful and then he shrugged the comment. After a few minutes Jeremy let them know that the link was open and that he had someone waiting for them. The Fenton portal was initiated and the gates opened. In the other side, instead of the greenish scenery of the ghost zone, there was this winter wonder land. "Danny and I will go to Lyoko, Tucker you stay here so you can activate the program again, and Clockwork protects Tucker," said Cronos taking the initiative. "Aren't I suppose to be the leader?" asked Danny. "You are," said Cronos smiling, "but you aren't complete yet." Danny looked at him with disbelief. "How long have you known?" he asked. "Ever since my first dream after the coma," Cronos answered placing himself in front of the portal. "Can we talk about it when we come back?" Danny asked going next to him. "I think you should talk to your parents," he said as he jumped through the portal, Danny close behind.

On the other side Danny's and Cronos' appearances remain the same, except now they are bulgier. A strange cat boy with purple clothing and an image of a dog came to meet them. "Talk about ironic," said Danny. "Hey I'm an animal lover, and the name is Odd," exclaimed the boy. "_His name is also his personality,_" said a voice in the air. "Hey Jeremy, who are the newbies?" yelled Odd. "_That I would like to know,_" answered Jeremy. "I'm afraid there is no time for such formalities," added Cronos in his serious tone as he pointed to a tower nearby. Right in front of their eyes the mist surrounding the tower turn blood red. The cat boy stared in disbelief and said "Hey Jeremy, did you launch the scanner?" "_I've been trying this whole time but the program isn't responding,_" said Jeremy. "What now Einstein?" asked Odd. "Jeremy, you know what must be done!" yelled Cronos. "_Are you crazy? Even when I go to Lyoko the computer doesn't give me any powers, I go the same way I look in the real world and I'm just worthless in there,_" the boy cried. At that moment two girls and another boy joined them. The boy was wearing samurai's clothing, his name was Ulrich. One of the girls was wearing some sort of kimono with a couple old style fans, her name was Yumi. Last, but not least, Aelita, she was wearing what could be describe as elf clothing. "Jeremy, I'm going to try and stop Zana before he takes over," said Aelita. "_Aelita, I already told you that your idea is very dangerous. We don't know what Zana could do to you,_" said the boy in a nervous tone. "Right now is our only hope, Jeremy," answer the girl. From then on Jeremy didn't say a word. In front of them appeared a surfboard, a motorcycle, and some kind of plate with a steering wheal. They mounted them, two in each and went to one of the towers that were still under the white mist. Aelita rushed inside the tower. A minute pass before Jeremy yelled "_Zana is invading the tower!_" They saw as the red mist slowly enveloped the tower from the bottom up. Before completely covering it, a blue mist appeared at the top of the tower and started to envelop it as well. It seemed hours as the two mist struggle for control, but in the end the blue one took over. The guys from Lyoko started to cheer for Aelita and Jeremy said "_Guys, Aelita is trapped._" "What do you mean she's trapped? The tower is in her control!" yelled Ulrich. "_The moment she steps out Zana will take over. Even now she's struggling against him,_" said Jeremy with a broken voice. "He's waiting for you," said Cronos. Yumi took out one of her fans and said "Then let's not keep him waiting. I'll pound him so hard, I won't leave a byte." They mounted the vehicles again and went to the edge of the sector where a white dome picked them up.

At arriving in Sector 5 everyone gasped. "What happened to this place?" said Odd. "You mean this wasn't always like this?" asked Danny, speaking for the first time. The place looked like the inside of a creature, it was all meaty like. They spread around looking for a way outside the platform when a disturbance in the space at the center called their attention. Aelita appeared in the center, but she was different, some what darker. "Aelita is good to see you safe," said Odd approaching the girl. "_Gan Zot_" spelled the girl and the earth rose beneath the boy sending him flying outside the platform. Danny spread his wings and catches him before he hits the ground. "Aelita, what are you doing?" asked Ulrich. "_Pitiful, you are not strong enough to give me a fight,_" she answered with a male voice. "I believe you must be Zana," said Cronos while spreading his wings. The girl looked at him a smile saying "_Ha, yes, the winged warriors of god, how delighted I'm to see you. You must already know that only my opposite can strike my death blow and in this world I'm all powerful._" The girl looked up and yelled "_Jeremy, come help your friends so I can dispose of you._" She raised her hand towards Yumi and said "_Data Drain_". A circle appeared in her hand and beams shot from it towards Yumi. Using his powers, Cronos picked her up and placed her in Ulrich's hands. "_I had forgotten,_" said the villain, "_the golden one bears time, and with it the ability to have premonitions._" Danny moved next to Cronos, ready to fight. "_And the silver one, life and death. How disappointing, it seems in here I can't kill anyone._" Zana started laughing and said "_No matter, I'll just move the playing field to where Jeremy is._" The whole place started rumbling, white wings stained with blood appeared in the girls back.

The factory started rumbling at the same time, the computer was frozen saying "The digital transfer program is initiated, prepare for the creation of dimensional area." Jeremy tried everything to stop the computer with no effect what so ever. He quickly went into the scanner room. When he got there he saw the three scanners open, each one sending a bean into the center of the room. A sphere started to grow and the image of the dark Aelita was starting to appear. "Impossible," said Jeremy under his breath. "_MeVak Kruz_" uttered the copy and fire went straight to Jeremy. He quickly closed the elevator, saving him from being roasted. "_Run my prey, for there will be no escape once I find you,_" said the girl, smiling broadly.

The guys in Lyoko were standing up as the tremors passed. The once creepy Sector 5 was now almost destroyed and a strange glowing scar was left where the copy of Aelita was. Yumi was the first one to approach it and said "Guys, you better take a look at this!" The rest of them got near and saw the scanner room in the factory through the scar. "We better get going Jeremy must be in trouble!" said Ulrich. They all jumped through the scar and appeared in the factory unchanged except for the bulginess. Odd grabbed his tail and said "Guys there's something seriously wrong here!" A scream was heard and they went into the elevator.

At the top floor Jeremy was running towards the exit just to hit a barely visible wall. He fell and the laughter of Zana was heard. "What do you want from me Zana? You already can come to the human world and taking over it should be a piece of cake for you," screamed the boy. "_Oh sweet little Jeremy, for a genius you are quite neglectful of the truth,"_ said the girl floating before him. "_Don't deny it; ever since I took Aelita's memory and I surpassed the status of an AI, a connection was made between us." _ The girl approached Jeremy and took his face in her hand saying "_Mysterious things, humans. I've study them for years and never had seen a logical behavior. You kill yourselves, you sacrifice yourselves, and you kill each other. What kind of existence are you?_" "We're carbon based life forms," he started as the girl grabbed him by the neck. "Born of the earth," he continued as his feet started to dangle in the air. "Created in similarity with the image of god!" he cried as a light enveloped his body causing the girl to let him loose. At the same time the rest of the guys arrived at the entrance to see what happened. Cronos and Danny smiled when the light faded. Five foot from the floor stood Jeremy in white robs, some kind of visor instead of glasses, and white wings in full splendor. The others were awe struck.

"_Jeremy,_" said the copy in Aelita's voice, "_you wouldn't hurt me, would you?_" The boy lifted his hand and said "You are not Aelita. _MeRue Kruz!_" A blast of water forced the girl to the wall. "She is in school asleep, ever since the dimensional area was activated, _Rai Don!_" yelled Jeremy as a bolt of lightning hit the girl in the face, revealing that it was nothing more than a shell. Beneath it was a shadow creature that still had the proportions of a girl and Lyoko's logo right in the face. The figure laughed and said "_Little Jeremy found his powers, now to see who remains as master of magic and technology. Vak Rom!_" A tornado of fire surrounded Jeremy. "_MeRue Rom!_" said the boy and a tornado of water put out the flames. "You won't win Zana," he said very calm. "_What supports your theory dear Jeremy,_" said the shadow figure who floated in front of Jeremy. "Because all the power of the world is control by one thing, the heart," said the boy touching his chest. "_The heart is just an organ, you fool! There's no way it can over come the great power of the mind! OrmeAmi Kruz!_" yelled the creature of shadows as a blast of darkness went towards Jeremy. "_Rai Kruz!_" and another bolt of lightning broke through the darkness and hit Zana sending him to the ground. "The heart I speak of is not the one pumping my blood, but one that can only be felt and you are missing that," he said lifting his hand, "_Data Drain!_" A ring of light appeared around his wrist and five beams came out of it, they hit Zana and entrapped him in a sphere.

"_You may defeat me and the others, but you are far from winning this battle,_" he said laughing as the sphere grew small and disappeared.

Once he was gone everything returned back to normal. Later Aelita came to the place and was told everything that happened. After an hour of celebrating Zana's demise Jeremy, Cronos, and Danny returned to the scanner room. "Sure I don't need to go with you," said Jeremy. "No it's ok, we'll call you if anything is up," said Danny. Cronos was leaning in one of the scanners and said "Fix things up over here, I'm certain we'll give you a call not soon after we find the last one." Jeremy touched a few keys in a computer he created out of thin air and a portal was open, like the one Zana made to come to the real world. Danny and Cronos walked toward it and Jeremy asked "Cronos how was it that my powers activated?" Cronos smiled for the first time since came to help them and said "You stopped believing all the time in what you could do with your mind and started believing in what you could do with your heart." They waved good-bye and went back to Amity Park.

* * *

_Cristaldragon:_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, again, I'm sorry for my delay. It wasn't my original intension to include Code Lyoko, but it seemed like a better idea than the one I previously had. Please review. 


	12. Chapter 11: Ice and Dark

Cristaldragon: I'm really sorry I dissapeared compleatly all summer, but my computer broke down and even today is still being repair. I'm sending you this from my university's computer, is short but is something new.

Chapter 11: Ice and Dark

In the middle of the night, feathers, white and black circle in cyclonic winds a centuries old museum in the middle of the city. Chaos spread all over and only two figures stand out. Angels, one white and the other dark, the battle between them lead into the underground where the Dark Wings resided. A scream was heard in all the underworld. DARK…

Cronos jumped out of the sofa, sweating and confused. "Something new?' asked a voice from the shadows. Cronos recognized the green glow and asked "How long have you been here?" Danny step out of the shadow in his human form yet still with the green eyes. "About fifteen minutes, this is my house after all," said Danny. "Not that," replied Cronos, "How long have you been in control of the body?" A smirk came to Danny's face and he said "I had a feeling you knew, you should keep quiet if you now was best for you." "It will be Danny who'll reveal your existence," he replied. Angry green eyes met serene ones and Danny asked "What makes you think that he'll ever find out?" "You did promise her," answered Cronos. Danny sat down and closed his eyes and when he opened them they were blue. "Cronos is something wrong?" asked Danny. "No, I was just looking for you. I have a clue about our next companion," said Cronos. "Call Tucker I need him to look for something."

An hour later in the Fenton basement…

"What! Do you know how long that may take us!" screamed Tucker. "For someone with time powers you don't know much about history!" "I'm sorry Tuck," said Cronos, "But I'm certain I can recognize the structure of the museum." "You better or we'll be here for a week," said Tucker. While Tucker was starting the search for the place in Cronos dream, Cronos approached Danny and said "You should go now and keep that promise." Danny's eyes quickly change to green and said "You are not the boss of me." "Suit your self," said Cronos walking away. Danny grunted, transformed and went through the Fenton Portal.

Danny crossed the ghost zone until he reached a lonely gate made of crystal. He pushed and pull to no avail, the gate wouldn't budge. "Why she won't let me in!" he screamed and punched the gate. While his ghost punch landed on solid crystal his human's didn't. He was split in two from the stomach and up, his second body unconscious. "Aren't we the tricky one Toki no Byushin." Danny pulled himself together and flew away, only come back fast hitting head on the gate. His human body went through and his ghost form stayed behind in pain.

Cronos was in front the portal when Danny Phantom came back with a bump in his head. "Want something for the headache?" he asked. Danny didn't answered, he just phased through the ceiling. "Hey Cronos you should be helping me here!" yelled Tucker. "Coming," said Cronos.

Danny opened his eyes to the opened sky. "Where am I?" he asked raising his hand to the head and found it cover in snow. "What in the world…?" he said and noticed someone. It was hard to tell who it might for the person was cover in a blanket. He sat on his knees and the person extended a hand to him. It was a woman, of deep green eyes and clear blue hair, her expression calmed the soul. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm the Toki no Byushin, I'm the Second Hand of Time."


	13. Chapter 12: Time for life and death

Cristaldragon: Like I said in the other chapter I'm having computer problems. I'm sending this secretly from a computer in school. As you must know already Danny has a brother. I'm asking you to please send sugestions for a name. Please!

* * *

Chapter 12: Time for Life and Death

Through a window of an old church, he saw the snow falling, as gentle as petals, it mesmerized Danny. To the point that he felt he didn't want to leave. "Does it feel like something long forgotten?" asked the woman. "Yes, it feels like something that was beside me so long ago," answered the boy. "He felt the same way about you," said the woman going to the center of the room. The words didn't seem to faze the boy. As the Second Hand of Time rise to the air, memories, someone else's memories flashed in front of Danny's eyes.

"_Jack, you better start driving like in college if you want us to get to the hospital before the boys get here!_"

"_But Honey, last time you said…_"

"_Jack Fenton! Step on it!_"

He turned away from the window and saw the Second Hand of Time floating in mid air.

"_Breathe Maddie, Breathe!_"

"_Shut up, Jack!_"

She extended her arm towards Danny.

"_There's a problem we'll have to operate!_"

Danny slowly floated to where she was and grabbed her hand asking "What's going to happen?" "The truth," she answered, "about you, your half's, and how you're really connected." Everything disappeared, the church, the window, the snow, and them self.

"_We're terribly sorry, but we're afraid you must choose one of your sons._"

"_How can you ask us to do that_?"

"_The twins, we're afraid that they are connected by their heart._"

"_Can't they live like that?_"

"_It won't be able to hold for long. At this rate, we estimate they have eight months before it gives up._"

"_Please, can't you do something, anything?_"

"_We're sorry but they're too young, if you don't choose one, they'll both die._"

"Who are they?" asked Danny, being there and not being there at the same time. "They are you and your brother," said the Second Hand of Time.

_The sound of a baby crying was heard all through the ghost zone. It was something that annoyed all the ghosts. It was the rarest of things, babies never, in all of history, had unfinished business. For almost fourteen years the baby's cry was the terror of the ghost zone, each sound he made tormented any ghost near by. Until she appeared, the Second Hand of Time. She picked him up, and for the first time the baby stopped crying. From the darkness a bell was heard and the churched appeared. As the first snow dropped from the sky, time, the time of the baby started to move and in a month he reached the fourteen year old form he actually was._

"_I want to see him," said the mirror image of Danny except for his snow white hair and glowing green eyes. "I'm no one to deny you your wish," said the Second Hand of Time, "Don't say that," the boy replied, "Want to or not, to me you're like a mother. But this feelings, love, anger, hate, happiness…" "Just promise me one thing," said the woman, "One day you'll bring your brother to meet me. But you must know, once you leave you won't be able to come back." They say good bye and parted ways._

_The now ghost boy flew were his heart called him. Until he reached an empty space were he extended his hand and touched him in the other side. Pain rushed through his body and he started to disappeared, darkness consumed him. _

_His eyes were forced open and his body moved on his own. He looked at a mirror and saw his body normal, well his clothes were different. "Danny, you ok?" His body turned and saw her, the one he felt love for. But was it his love what he felt?_

Danny was in the window of a church watching the snow fall. "The wings of life are in your heart, the wings of death are in his. You share one heart that was split, you share life and death, but soon he'll go beyond and you'll be alone. Tell me life, what will you do without death? For to there be new life, the old one must perish and begin a new. Human's emotions are so powerful that they break this and all cycles that God established in this world."

Danny turned towards the woman standing like nothing had ever happened and said "Even if he moves on, he'll never leave me. We share one heart, one love, and one existence." The woman extended her arm again and from her hand a whirlwind of rose petals came out. With these last words the Toki no Byushin sends Danny away.

"If live and death are one and the same, join with your brother as one being and not two identities. For the Reaper's rise and fall will reveal the fifth twilight's despair. The broken puppets shall be put together as one for the puppeteer's appearance. From the winds of time, a test shall come. For the heart is the true key to God's demise.

Only you, only you can do it."


	14. Chapter 13: Clues and mirrors

Cristaldragon: I had written this chapter a couple of weeks ago but I've been having trouble with my pen drive (it went blank) and I had to rewrite it twice. I hope you like it and that is not too mixed up or to hairy or anything of the sort. Tollivandi is been sometime since I heard of you I'm glad you still reading this, even do I was missing for the whole summer, I always get inspired when you review me, thanks.

I don't own anything, except Cronos.

* * *

Chapter 13: Clues and mirrors

"Only you, only you can do it…" were the last words Danny heard before he became unconscious. He opened his eyes and found himself in endless abyss, unable to tell what was up or down. Before he panicked a small light shined before him, Danny used all his efforts to reach it, he even tried transforming but it didn't worked. After saying twice every bad word he knew, he yelled "I just want to get out of here!" a wind blow towards the light, taking him to it.

He opened his eyes to see and unfamiliar ceiling. Unwillingly his head turned towards the side and he saw a small rabbit with floppy ears. "It was just a dream…" said a voice coming from his mouth that wasn't his. The body went to sleep but Danny was wide awake and saw the dreams or memories of the boy.

* * *

_A red haired boy and a girl where together in front of a painting as the boy said "In a night where no one's around, the snowfield with blue shadows is just there. In a space that seems frozen in time, the snow keeps falling slowly and silently." _

_A red haired boy was looking into the snowing sky while a woman covered in a sheet came up to him._

"_So here you are…"_

_The boy turned to the woman and said "Oh, it's you."_

"_What's wrong? Why have you left the painting that you started? You're the only one who can paint it…"_

"_Just now, someone has…" A bell was heard across the snowy wasteland, the tower was becoming visible through the falling snow. "No, no it was nothing. It's just strange. I wonder why the shadow of the snow here isn't blue. When the snow is so white…"_

"_What?"_

"_But why, why is it that I remember its shadow being blue? Remember? What does it mean to remember?"_

_The woman embraced the boy covering him with her sheet saying "Just forget. Forget all of them. Forget everything but me. Everything…"_

* * *

_The red haired boy was painting when a boy with black hair came into the same room._

"_Did you create this world for them? I can't believe they got you so easily. I'm here to take you home, Daisuke." _

_The red haired boy stopped painting, turned around and said "You are… Who are you?"_

"_What a rotten attitude to have when I've come all the way here to rescue you! You want to know who I am! I'm you're other half!" yelled the black hair boy grabbing the other by his shirt._

"_What? Dark?"_

"_I am you!"_

* * *

_The red haired boy stood in front of a black haired man. "If Dark appears in reaction to feeling of romantic love…What can those feelings that act as a trigger mean? Romantic love… consists of positive, bright, pure emotions. And… they are powerful. I've wonder… is it those feelings… that allow dark to appear without hurting you? It's just a theory of mine. I'm sure Dark will never tell. And, like your grandpa… once you're truly in love, will Dark disappear? Because romantic love will become true love. Those impulsive feelings of romantic love… will change… into a love that's strong, but resilient… that lasts forever. I think that's what happens, anyway… _

_Da... Right now, you're using the wrong key to release '...'. Until you find the right key, the door to '...' won't open." _

Upon realizing the similarity between the boy and himself, he was expelled back into the endless abyss. This time the place was illuminated by many lights, each one shining memories of the person they lead to. Many of them kept showing many memories and emotions but there was one that only showed one thing over and over, radiating anger.

* * *

_A boy was crying in the middle of a raining night in the street where the passing cars splashed water at him. He was kneeling in front of a puddle. _

"_No llores, sabes que nunca te abandonare," said a voice._

"_¿Me lo prometes?" asked the boy between sobs._

"_Amigos hasta la muerte," answered the voice._

Danny's presence was noticed and he was quickly expelled. Back in the endless abyss his hope was diminishing by the minute. _Wait, if by wanting to get out of here I can move to the lights, what if I concentrate on wanting to go home_. He closed his eyes as he started flying to one of the lights, hoping it was his.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes to find himself looking at a familiar ceiling. He sighted in the inside and tried to stand up. His body didn't move and a voice said "You are a guest now. It's rude for guests to try and take command. So, how does it feel?" Danny used all his strength to punch himself and his body responded. "Alright, alright, I think we need to talk face to face," said the voice. His eyes closed and instead of being in darkness, everything was white an endless white. 

"Over here." He turns to find Danny Phantom in front of him without the jumpsuit. Instead, he wears white pants and shirt seemly made of a delicate fabric, a worn out brown cape that covered half his body and he was bare foot. "Well aren't you going to say hello to your long lost brother?"

"You can feel the same things I feel…"

"Yeah, I believe you already know that."

"You can feel the same things I feel and you didn't do anything…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't do anything to help Tucker when he was killed!"

"And what would you have wanted me to do? Kill someone else?"

"YES, the bastard that killed him!"

"That's nice Danny, very nice, kill someone who's already dead!" Danny fell to his knees. Everything that he has seen in this day was finally taking its toll. "To the death life is the end and that's your department, bro." Danny gave a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You called me bro," said Danny almost laughing.

"Uh…Is it ok if I do… you know… call you 'bro'?" asked the Phantom almost apologizing.

"It's ok… I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother."

"Yes but it was a brother instead of Jazz." The two of them started laughing.

"So, how should I call you?" asked Danny standing up.

"You can call me Dark," said the boy.

"Dark? Sounds familiar… why?" asked Danny.

"It was how the Second Hand of Time used to call me. She said I was just like Dark," answered the boy. Danny and Dark shake hands. "You can keep the body, you'll need it more than me," said Dark as the endless white disappeared and Danny opened his eyes, finding himself in his room, in control of his body, and with Cronos leaning to the wall in front of him.


	15. Chapter 14: Black Wings

Cristaldragon: Compu doesn't have Word, expect errors. A long one. Please enjoy.

I don't own anything except Cronos.

* * *

Chapter 14: **Black Wings**

Danny stared at Cronos, not knowing what to say or what to do. _Does he know?_ He asked himself a hundred times, like he didn't trust him by now. _"Don't worry about him, he knew before you. Heck, I think he knew even before he met you in person,"_ said Dark from the deeps of his mind.

"So… What did you learned?" asked the boy standing straight.

"Well… I… What exactly you want to know?" asked Danny smiling dumbly.

"About Daisuke Niwa, you know where he lives, right?" answered Cronos looking deeper into Danny eyes, indicating he was asking now Dark. _"Tell him he lives in Azumano, Japan," _said Dark.

"Azumano… Japan," answered Danny. Cronos headed out the door but before he went out Danny said, "Cronos, why didn't you tell me? You know about 'him'?"

"I had no right to do so. It's sort of a code for me. There are great deals of things I've learned trough my dreams, so many I even keep records of them. You saw all those books in my house. If is something delicate or a secret, I keep it that way. But if it's something important I press the one that has the right to say it," he answered winking at Danny or maybe Dark. "Beside, would you have believed me or consider me a nut job?" Danny forced a smile.

"What are you going to do?" asked Danny.

"Tell Tucker to call Jeremy so he knows where we're going and then we'll take a trip to the museum," he said smiling. Danny, as confused as this made him, he just fell back to his bed for quick nap before the field trip.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" asked Danny still confused.

"To see Daisuke," answered Cronos for the fiftieth time.

"How are we going to Japan in the museum?" asked Danny once more.

"A painting," answered Cronos again. In the museum they went straight to the oriental exhibition. He asked the nearest attendant for some artwork and he led them to it. It was a painting of some crystal monolith with cracks on it and red petals all over the painting.

"Freedert's Parting or as we in the museum call it The Crystal of Roses, it was donated a few months ago by an anonymous artist that said he was oriental, thou they're many professionals that believe that there are a lot of occidental characteristics…" the rest they didn't hear because Cronos took out a feather and froze time. Cronos went closer to the painting and whispered something to it and it started to glow.

"Time to go," said Cronos smiling. The petals came out of the painting and enveloped them. Time started to move again, all that was left behind was a confused attendant and a single petal.

The two of them blasted from a painting in the wall of in a two floor apartment. The painting was the same one in the museum even do it was hard to see because it was night.

"It seems that the guy put himself together," commented Cronos as he looked around.

"If I wasn't used to this kind of weirdness I would be screaming of panic by now. By the way, care to tell me what happened? And would you get of me?" asked Danny slamming his fingers one by one in the floor.

"Sorry," said Cronos smiling as he stood up. "About a half a year ago I became aware of Daisuke relation to us, but I never quite figure out where he lived. So with my dream powers I motivated a guy I saw constantly in my visions next to Daisuke."

"Don't you mean dreams?" asked Danny interrupting.

"You know what I mean! It doesn't sound good to say 'guy' and 'dream' in the same sentence." Danny laughed.

"You just did!" Cronos was fuming with anger. "Sorry, sorry! But it was too good to pass!"

"As I was saying, I motivated him to paint this and the same time I painted the one in Amity Park. I bonded the two of them so we could use it to travel here."

"Then why did you waited for me to tell you the name of where he lived if you already had a portal to come here!" yelled Danny. Cronos just laughed.

"When I dream I don't know where the place is or who the people is, unless they say it. That was what happened here. They never mention where they live, it happens a lot." Danny kept quite, he couldn't believe he had gone through the whole thing with his brother and the Second Hand of Time just because some guys never mention where they lived. "Danny can you go ghost and get us out of here?"

"Can't we use the door?"

"I forgot to mention this guy is sort of a genius and is working for the police, that's why he isn't here right now," said Cronos smiling. Danny transformed, grabbed Cronos and flew out of there. Flying in the clear night with the full moon illuminating they're way. Cronos pointed to some kind on mountain in the middle of the city for him to land.

"What now?" asked Danny transforming back.

"We wait for dawn," answered Cronos sitting down and Danny did so too.

* * *

"Cronos, I've been meaning to ask you something..." said Danny after a while."I still don't get the whole situation."

"About Daisuke or your brother?" asked Cronos. He had lain back with his eyes close.

"About everything..." answered Danny.

"If you think too much about it, it will just get complicated, even with my dreams I'm not completely aware of the whole situation. There's someone that's blocking me from finding out who is behind them, the tainted warriors."

"I thought it was the Devil who's behind them and God is behind us."

"That's true but they can only step in once, and who ever helped your evil future self escape also helped Ultimatia find me."

"That makes two..."

"Precisely, and I got a feeling he or she helped Xana someway too, I'm still trying to figure out what will happen with Daisuke. Who will be his evil counterpart?"

"What do your dreams show?"

"You'll see yourself soon enough," said Cronos standing up. He spread his wings, spreading feathers all around the mountain. "I would get flying if I were you," said Cronos to Danny who didn't waste anytime. The ground started shaking and bright lights came from all over the city, illuminating the mountain. The sun started to rise and its first ray didn't find the oddly placed mountain but instead a giant cathedral likes structure that was in its place.

"Aren't you the sneaky one," commented Danny floating near where Cronos was.

"Daisuke will come here soon, let's go inside before the Black Wings wakes up," said Cronos heading to the newly risen place. Deep within the newly recreated place, a face off between two winged men was taking place, one black, one white. A black winged skeleton, inside a black monolith was unconsciously watching the duel.

* * *

"Daisuke, sweetie, wake up! You have to see this!" yelled Emiko from the family room. Daisuke drowsily walked to the room to see all of his family in front of the TV, were the image of the disappeared Central Art Museum was been shown.

"The city woke up this morning to find the Central Art Museum turned back to normal after the events almost a year ago. As all citizens remember a fierce battle between Phantom Thief Dark and another winged individual took place in this very place. It was at sunrise that a deathly scream was heard all thought the city and in a column of light the museum turn into a mountain. Police are keeping all citizens away from the structure until an expert arrives at declares the place is safe enough for exploration..."

"Mom, I'm going," said Daisuke running back to his room, not hearing anything his parents said. Dressing in his black and orange suit, he went out to the city.

* * *

For an hour Daisuke secretly watched for an opening in the police perimeter. There was no subterranean passage that he knew of and flying was out of the question. Then he spotted a blue haired boy alone in the front gate with no guards near by. He went towards him revealing himself without care of the guards.

"Hiwatari, What are you doing here?" asked Daisuke to the blue hair boy.

"I knew you'd come, for the same reason as me. You feel them don't you?"

"Yes but Dark presence is getting weaker every moment and that worries me."

"Is like what happened that night is being repeated but without us and that may cause Krad's plan to work. I never knew what it was, but..." he said placing his hand in his chin. "My guess would be that he's trying to turn back to their original form, with him in control." Satoshi's eyes widen at the realization of something.

"Something wrong Hiwatari?" asked Daisuke worried.

"The artwork Koku Yoku, the Black Wings was never actually finished. When they fused last year the artwork died the moment after. I'm certain Krad knows this so he must have found a way to stabilize the artwork for him to inhabit it."

"What about Dark?"

"I still don't see his part on this, unless Krad plans to use him for the stabilization! Niwa we have to stop him! Koku Yoku is too powerful to let lose." The two of them ran inside heading to the central chamber, from where they could reach the basement.

"Hiwatari, any ideas on how we can stop him?" asked Daisuke going down the stairs in front of the blue haired boy.

"Without the other artworks, I don't know of any way we can stand up to him."

"Then we'll just have to try!"

"We can help," said Cronos standing in the middle of the empty basement, with Danny behind him guarding the entrance to the hidden elevator.

"Who are you?" asked the blue haired boy.

"I'm Cronos and this here is my friend Danny," he said pointing to himself and Danny. "Satoshi Hikari, sorry, Hiwatari, I believe we have met before."

"But... it was just a dream..." said Satoshi holding his head. Cronos got closer to them.

"I'm a dream seer, the same way your family worked their magic in art I work it in dreams." The boy was confused and backed a little.

"What's it that you want?" asked Daisuke stepping in front of Cronos, he had become far braver in the course of the year.

"To wake you up," said Cronos smiling. Daisuke pinched his cheek.

"I'm awake," said the red hair boy.

"Not completely," answered Cronos. "Your wings are still to come out."

"You know... about Dark?" he asked almost fearful.

"I mean your own wings Daisuke, you know the ways of darkness, don't fear it, use it to get the light. I can call you by your first name?" asked Cronos.

"It's... ok," answered the boy that shifted his look to Danny. "Have we met?"

"Well... I... kind of..." tried to answer Danny. Daisuke eyes widen and he touched his chest.

"Dark..." he whispered. The floor started to shake and it burst open. Danny used his ghost powers to protect Daisuke and Cronos protected Satoshi from the falling rocks. A maniacal laughter revealed the giant skeleton without legs, a double blade sword in one hand that was connected through a cable to his right eye socket. He's left eye scanned the room, while his black, red tainted wings extended, closing all ways off.

"It's been a long time Master Satoshi. To think it was your interference that cost me my greatest desire. But then again," said the giant creature shifting toward Daisuke and Danny. "It was Tamer Daisuke Niwa that made that a possibility. He interrupted you when you were performing that sacrifice ritual. He ruin my plan and back up plan to have a body of my own."

"Back up plan! What did you do Krad?!" yelled Satoshi.

"All I did was help you Master Satoshi. You wanted a way to stop me from returning to Koku Yoku and I gave you one. The ritual you were performing would have sent your soul to oblivion without a scratch in your body, leaving me it and your entire Hikari heritage. But that insolent fool," he said pointing at Daisuke, "broke through the rituals bindings. Something that should have been impossible. The magic performed by the Hikari family is empowered by emotion. A sacrificial ritual, a suicide, perform by someone with Master Satoshi's emotion at the time would have been too great. Only magic fueled by something stronger could have possibly broken it and the power of darkness in Dark is naught in front the emotions of a Hikari." With his available hand he grabbed Daisuke. He tries to struggle in vane and just stare in defiance at the giant skeleton. "Tamer Daisuke Niwa, since the beginning you've had 'acted' different than your predecessors. You're too kind, too gentle, and too soft hearted for a thief empowered by darkness. What is it that makes you special? What is it that you're hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" yelled Daisuke.

"You have change Tamer Daisuke Niwa, it would seem you have lost some of your innocent," said the skeleton.

"No, I've just lost my tolerance for guys like you!" claimed Daisuke as a faint dark light surrounds him as he set himself free. He landed next to Satoshi, almost falling from his feet but the blue haired boy helped him. Koku Yoku, Krad, directed his sword towards the two boys only to be stopped by Cronos with a single feather at the tip of the sword.

"So you're the dream seer that controls time. Then the other boy is either the half ghost kid or the genius boy with limitless magic."

"Who told you?!" asked Cronos.

"An old acquaintance of yours. He was kind enough bring back the Black Wings and give Dark and me a physical form."

"That's impossible!" yelled Cronos. Feathers came from the giant wings, coming straight at him. The blast from the feathers sends Cronos flying to the wall, landing unconscious in the ground.

"Cronos!" yelled Danny and he rise to the air, feathers all around him. He raised his hand and a wing sprouted in his right side. _A little help here!_ The other wing appeared and a moaning sound was heard. Pyroflies came from all direction. They all centered in his hands, forming a sphere.

"PYRO SPHERE," he yelled releasing the ball of pyroflies at Krad who screamed in pain and flew upwards to the ceiling, to the sky, into broad daylight.

After a moment, the skeleton opened his eye and laughed. "Ohhh, how I longed for this!" he said taking a breath. "It's too bright out here." With a wave of his hand the sky was darkened by clouds. He scanned the area, the people were starring at him with fear and awe, and it fueled his ego. He spotted a figure in particular that caught his attention and he just smiled. "The Sacred Maiden..."

* * *

Danny kneeled next to Cronos and shakes him saying "Cronos are you ok?" The boy just moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Guess he got to me... Please, tell Daisuke... to stop him now or Riku could..." said the boy before going unconscious again.

"What? Who's Riku?" said Danny.

"Riku! What about Miss Riku?!" asked Daisuke running towards Danny.

"He said you have to stop him or Riku could, and that was all."

"I wish Dark was here to help me. What can I do? I don't have any way to stop him..." he said kneeling and hitting the floor.

"Niwa... Daisuke," said Satoshi walking towards them. "If what Krad and Cronos said is true. Then there's a power within you barely tapped."

"Daisuke, you must make it come out. I don't know exactly how mine work, but it nearly cost me a friend's life not to reach them in time."

"Remember when you told me how you rescued Miss Harada last year. When you sprout wings on your own and then turn into Dark." A scream was heard in the whole town, a girl was taken by the giant skeleton. Short brown hair, athletic, and an attitude, between screams she yelled treats at the kidnapper. This brought great joy to him. But from everything she could scream, from everything she could yell, only one thing really made a difference.

"DAISUKE!"

The kneeling boy opened his eyes and, in a flash of white and black light, he disappeared. At the same time, Riku disappeared from Krad's grasp.

"What?! Where did she go?"

"Away from you," said a smiling Daisuke right in front of him, floating in mid air like nothing.

"So you managed to tap into it."

"You knew?"

"Who else has shown the potential of being my nemesis beside Dark?" he said smiling. "Let's see what's more powerful, your light born of darkness or my darkness born of light." He raised his hand and a dark sphere, twice the size of Daisuke.

"SHADOW BALL!" he cried releasing the dark sphere. Daisuke put his hands together in front of him, black wings sprouted from him. A column of light appeared in front of him.

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!" he said and separated his hand making a horizontal column of light, making it a cross that moved towards the dark sphere. In mid air the two forces collided, neither giving into the other, but at the end they finished each other off.

"It would seem this duel won't be decided by shear power, but to me you are just a fly that needs to be swatted."

"So that's all the darkness you can use? Dark's power is far greater than that! What are you doing with it?"

"Can you see the dark aura around me? It's what's keeping my body stable. But..." said Krad raising his sword that started to gather light from the hidden sun. "You have yet to see my light!"

"APOCALYPSE!" Daisuke crossed his arms expecting a frontal blow with the sword. He was surprised when many beams of light came from above, a perfect shot.

"CROSS BLADE BEAM!" With a swift movement of his double sword an X shaped scar of light went straight at Daisuke who was still been pummel by the beams. The attacks left the boy sore all over, he had cuts and bruises, and was panting of tiredness. Krad went for the finishing blow, a slap with his boney hand.

"MOON LIGHT!" yelled a voice and an arrow of light shot straight between the two combatants, interrupting Krad's attack. It pierced the clouds and through the opening came a gentle light that hit Daisuke, healing him.

"Blasted fool!" yelled Krad in anger.

"That's why you won't win," said Daisuke pointing his hand at Krad.

"HOLY!" said the boy and seven white spheres came form the unknown and surrounded Krad, the circled him and then went away.

"METEOR!" he said after and the clouds parted to reveal a giant dark meteor coming straight at the skeleton. Amazed he tried to escape but one of the white spheres came and hit him back in place and another, and another. All seven hit him, maintaining him there until the last moment when the meteor hit him, sending him to oblivion once more.

* * *

In the basement Danny managed to wake up Cronos, telling him what has happened. Cronos looked at the sky to see Krad's barrage at Daisuke. "Danny, use your powers to heal Daisuke!" yelled Cronos. Danny's wings came out once more and a bow appeared in his hand. As he extended the string an arrow of light appeared.

"MOON LIGHT!" he yelled and sends the arrow flying to the heavens.

After Krad's defeat Daisuke appeared at the basement in whirl of black and white orbs, with Riku in his arms. At the sight of the boys she quickly jumped to her feet with a small blush in her face. Daisuke just smile. "Riku... Miss Harada, if you wish it so I can also help you forget what happened," said Cronos standing up. The girl thought about it far a second.

"Will something like this happen again?" asked the girl.

"Probably," answered Cronos.

"Weren't there only four of them?" asked Danny.

"I'm not so sure any more."

"Then I don't want to forget. I don't want to forget if it involves Daisuke!" cried the girl.

"As you wish," said Cronos and he took out one of his feathers. "Return to the past now!" A sphere of light started to grow from the feather exponentially.

* * *

Dawn came and the group was in the top of the oddly placed mountain, the town glowed in the morning sun. "So... care to explain, Cronos?" asked Satoshi.

"Why certainly Police Chief Hiwatari," answered Cronos. "How about I tell you everything in our way back to your house?" The blue hair boy gave a question look.

"Alright, but lets take the long way and Niwa, Miss Harada, care to join us?" said Satoshi already walking toward the way down the mountain. The others just followed.


	16. Chapter 15: The Space between us

Cristaldragon: This is a 'tween' chapter next one will continue on to reveal the guy behind the troubles.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Space Between Us

Nephilim waited nervously in front of the door. A woman opened it; she was the very life representation of a doll.

"Is Sam home…?" she asked almost ashamed.

"May I know who is looking for her?" said the woman with a tone of disapproval.

"I'm Nephilim, a friend from school…" she answered even more ashamed. The woman jumped towards the girl hugging her.

"Ohhhh! Finally Samantha is making good friends and is a nice girl. Oh, I hope she's influence by you; she spends too much time with boys. Especially that Fenton kid," she said while dragging her inside and sitting her in the living room. "I'll get Samantha for you." She hopped away. Nephilim remained stunned and in a matter of seconds Sam came running down the stairs.

"If you value your sanity we will go someplace else!" said Sam scared grabbing her by the hand and running towards the door.

"Ohhh, Sammy-kins why don't you and your friend try on these dresses!"

The girls stopped running at the park, in the same fountain they first had talked. After a few minutes of catching their breath they managed to star the conversation.

"So, what do you want me for?" asked Sam.

"I just wanted to talk for a while… you know about Danny and Cronos…" answered the girl.

"Oh, I guess you do. You're not used to such weird things aren't you?"

"Seeing such things are common here in Amity Park, but knowing, first hand, of them, what they are, who they are… It's just… How can you let him do such things? Don't worry he might get himself killed?"

"I do… That's why I go with him," answered Sam. Nephilim just blushed and kept quite. "Seeing Cronos again after giving him up for dead must be really hard on you, but… You never stopped thinking of him did you?"

"No, I didn't… This whole saint girl thing in school is just so I don't get bothered by other boys. It must seem ridiculous for you, holding on to a love I had when I was five years old."

"Not really, a five year old in love must be really something, especially if she holds on to it for ten years. So your act in the club is the real you isn't it?"

"Yes, I can't live a lie all the time," she said smiling. "My mother was of Hispanic descend. It was her that thought me all my moves. But it is Cronos who carries me into the dance floor," she said blushing.

"I wish I could even allow myself to express that. But…is so hard, I don't want to lose him as a friend because of this…"

"Don't worry. I'm certain that the right moment will come for that." Sam leaned on the fountain so she could look to the sky, her hand was just in the edge, and her finger tips touched the water. The cold of the water calmed her in such a way that she forgot every thing. At the same time a gentle breeze was blowing, Nephilim's hair was flowing in it like it was part of it. Caressing her skin at the same time, she drifted into the same state Sam was.

* * *

At the same time Danny, Cronos, Daisuke, and Riku were silently sitting in Satoshi's apartment. Cronos had been explaining all day the situation Daisuke was now involved in. Night had fallen a few hours ago, but they send an e-mail to Tucker so Danny's parents wouldn't worry. The cold night air penetrated their body, so Cronos, with Satoshi's approval, lighted the old fire place and made some hot chocolate.

"So how come we were chosen for this… war?" asked Daisuke while sipping some chocolate from his cup.

"Don't know," answered Cronos. "But my guess would be that some… conditions were met for us to get this, powers." He closed his eyes for a minute opening them slightly, a blue glow emanated from them. "Your aura shows a great light mixed with great darkness, probably from your time with Dark, born from the darkness that only the strongest of emotions can overcome, and with each Niwa, he's darkness diminished." Cronos looked directly into Daisuke eyes, making the boy gasp. "You were the last one in the chain, giving him what he desired… a complete existence."

Trying to escape Cronos' soul piercing gaze, Daisuke focused himself on Riku. She was sitting in front of the fire place. The dance of the flames had cast their spell on her. She ignores everything around her as the embracing heat claimed her mind.

"Miss Riku?"

* * *

"Aelita… Aelita, are you ok?"

The girl was resting against a tree her sight was set on a flower in front of her, ignoring the rest of the world. The setting sun was casting the last of his rays in the land and the wind carried the flower sent, its sweet fragrance was hypnotic.

"Aelita…" said Jeremy as he shook the girl into consciousness.

"Something wrong Jeremy?" asked the girl like nothing had happened.

"That's what I want to know. Where you… day dreaming or something?" asked the boy sitting next to the pink haired girl.

"No, I was just talking with my new friends…" she said turning to where the flower was and at seeing no one there she turned back to Jeremy. "I could swear there were three girls sitting there…"

"Maybe you were day dreaming about making new friends, Aelita," said Jeremy. "Now that Xana isn't a problem, you can relax now and live like a normal girl."

"I hope is that," said the girl.

"Why?"

"There was also a boy near us. He was crying, and said something in another language, in Spanish. One of the girls knew Spanish and translated what he said." She breathed and said "My vengeance will come soon. The Reaper will kill them all, with the right power source…"


	17. Chapter 16: Reaper of Souls

Cristaldragon: Hello ther long time no see, I bet some of you hate me for it and I'm truly sorry for that. This is a new chapterI had already written a few weeks ago, is short but the next one, wich is almost finish, is long and with a nice cliff hanger that I hope to post next week at this very day. In another story I receive a flamer (le partan tres rayos al pobre desgraciao) and at first I was beyond "endemoniao". But after I re-read the thing I sort of found a lot of things I could have done better and now I'm motivated to finish my stories. I'll dedicate to this one from now on and hope to post a new chapter at least every two weeks (I still have to study, sleep, and stuff). I don't mind that people don't leave comments, I do this for my pleasure, but if you do, don't be "un hijo de su buena madre". I also know this stuff is chuck full of grammatical horrors but what can I do even in Spanish I have problems with "acentos", I hate them to death. I appologice for my language. Enjoy.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 16: Reaper of Souls – Exodus of Vengeance 

A week has pass from the defeat of Krad and Daisuke's awakening. Only one remained in shadows, the fifth warrior with power over space and matter. Oddly enough this warrior was a free agent. He could join either side of the conflict. Then again the others have been taken care of. Or so they thought…

Dancing in the darkness of existence, a boy laughs with all his strength.

"The fools, they jumped right to their death. They gave their very existence for a chance to get revenge." The boy laughed harder. "Ironic, I'm doing the same thing and I'm still alive and free." He stopped laughing and straightens up. With a dead serious look in his face he opens his right hand. Four orbs appeared floating in circles over his palm. They speed up and went straight to the boy's chest. With a sight the boy slightly smiled. "My dear old friend, you're in for a treat. I want to know how powerful you and your 'buddies' are before making the perfect plan to destroy you." The boy started to fall. "For the next act we need an unwilling participant and I think the ghost-boy is the perfect candidate. Imagine a walking blob that kills with the touch, poetic." He stopped falling before landing on what seemed to be the bottom, a giant red mass moving around.

Danny was sitting in at the edge of a balcony looking into the entrance, sipping a drink he liked yet he didn't quite know what it was. He felt a strong yet gentle breeze in his neck that completely relaxed him. Danny Phantom or Dark came through the doorway.

"Enjoying your self?" he asked.

"Like there wasn't a care in the world…" answered Danny.

"It would be much better if you were admiring this view," commented Dark. Danny stood up and turned around. The balcony seemed to be 50 floors high and the land went on all the way to the horizon where you could make out a line that was the ocean. They seem to be in a castle of sort and they could see the town beyond the wall and canal that protected the castle. The houses seem to be build of a white stone that enhances their beauty with light. Gardens where all around, nature and civilization coexisting in perfect harmony, everything was perfect.

"It is a great view but…" said Danny. "The sadness it gives me is far more than the joy." He returned to the position he was previously in.

"I guess you are also remembering," said Dark.

"Remembering what?" asked Danny as a beep started to get louder and louder.

Danny woke up and turned off the alarm. It was a plain old normal Saturday, so he went to the bathroom to finish waking up. Strange enough there haven't been a ghost attack since the time Plasmious almost killed Cronos and no noticed of 'other' enemies since the trip to Japan last week. For the first time in more than a year he had a normal week at school. But his dreams kept getting weirder and weirder.

On Monday night he was being crown king or emperor or something, but had to face some trial beyond a door, but when he entered he woke up. Tuesday he was in the middle of a war. Wednesday he was a poor farmer boy that was guiding a man to a mountain. Thursday he was begin that man not to kill someone. Last night was the first time he had seen his recently found brother in his dreams. _(Maybe I should ask Cronos, after all he's a dreamseer. What am I thinking! They're just dreams… aren't they?) _

Danny turned the shower on and stay beneath the constantly flowing water. He try to focus he's thought in something else. Tucker had made great friends with Jeremy. Sam and Nephilim seem inseparable. Cronos kept to himself the whole week. Everything seemed so normal, but so different. They even got free VIP passes to the club where Nephilim sings, not that they had a bad time, but something was bugging him. Everything was just too good.

He finished his bath and put on his usual clothes. Outside he found himself walking towards Sam's house. _(Why do I'm going to her? Why not Tucker?)_ The steps he took got slower by the minute. _(I know I like her, but…)_ At that moment he stopped. _(I always felt something bad might happen the moment I truly let myself fall in love with her.)_

"Baaad wedding day," said a voice in his head.

"What?"

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" said Dark in an obvious sarcastic tone.

"Yes, now explain you self," answered Danny.

"Still haven't realize it, bro?" Dark asked.

"Cut to the chase!" yelled Danny.

"Ok, ok, but you better not yell again or people might start to think your crazy." Danny looked around and noticed people starring at him. He started walking again and headed to the park.

Lying next to a tree outside of peering eyes, Danny once again asked Dark to explain himself.

"Soon I'll be moving on…" Dark said.

"Moving on? You mean like go to heaven or something?"

"Probably…"

"Why? Did you do what you had to do?"

"Not yet… But soon, I will."

"Wow… I just sort of met you and now you're going away…"

"That's life for you. All those dreams you were having, they were about your past lives. Since we are united body and heart, you're experiencing the same things I am the same way I experience what you do."

"How do you know that's you and not me who are going to move on?"

"I don't, but I just do."

"What?" Dark laughed and kept silence for a time.

"I made my choice…" whispered Dark. Danny didn't hear him for his attention turn to Sam. She was walking next to Nephilim.

"Sa…"

Sam turned to see a deserted park, her eyes focused in a tree and she turned to face Nephilim.

"Something wrong?" asked Nephilim.

"I thought someone called me…" Sam answered, placing her hand at her chest. "It feels like something horrible just happened…" An unnoticed red drop was hanging in a blade of grass.

* * *

"Why? Why? Why?" That's all that was heard in the darkness, emptiness of the endless abyss. Cronos opened his eyes and call into the empty house for Clockwork. The overseer of time appeared in his child form. 

"Something wrong?" asked Clockwork in his usual uninterested way.

"I think I should see Hinoto…" answered Cronos. "My dreams have reached such a level of incoherence and confusion that I just… don't know what to do."

"Do you think a visit to your old mentor will clarify your dreams?" Clockwork asked turning into his old form.

"I don't know but I feel something bad will happen soon… I can't just wait."

"Maybe you have been relying on your dreams too much. After all the future is forge in the present and your dreams are only pieces that you may choose to use. Try living without a map for a change," he commented turning into his adult form.

"You have the strangest sense of humor," Cronos said with a slight smile. "If you could make those comments at the right time you could be a stand up comic."

"And miss the chance to be order around by a child and his friends because my powers are derived from him," he said changing back to a baby. "Heaven forbid it."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, you know," said Cronos standing straight in his feet. "Shall we go or are you going for the punch line?"

"Children today are bored to death by their history teachers and yet they love to nag the one who sits all day watching the time stream," commented the ghost opening a portal to the ghost zone.

"Do we really bother you that much?" asked Cronos stepping into the portal.

"You alone are an army invading the boundaries of my peace."

* * *

"_Absorption is complete. Natural abilities copied. Special abilities are open for access. What is your command?"_

"Access the special ability. Death's Touch."

"_Accessing… Ability is within a tertiary level of protection."_

"Explain."

"_First level of protection is the consciousness of the host, secondary is his sub-conscious. A third level has been found in the host."_

"How long will it take you to break through?"

"_Third level seems to be a second consciousness, only stronger. There is a 35 chance of a second sub-consciousness. Even so, things will be ready for the assigned time."_

"Perfect…"


	18. Chapter 17: Reaper of Souls 2

Cristaldragon: Here is a new chapter, but insteed of giving you de long one I decided to cut it in half and give you some suspense until next week. It also gives me time to finish the other other chapter. Muchas gracias, Enjoy.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 17: Reaper of Souls – Water from Genesis 

The furious waves were merciless on the beach. The red blob like thing was getting nearer and nearer. Dead fish and other sea creature fill the sand and water. Sam was drowning on the sight before her. She felt every single death on her skin. Aelita, Riku, and Nephilim were beside her.

"Do you really want to do this by yourself?" asked Nephilim.

"It just feels that I have to do it myself. I know all of us together may not be enough to defeat it, but I feel that I have a chance if I go alone," Sam answered. The girls were afraid of being separated but understood her request.

"Don't worry about the barrier. We will keep it up for you," said Aelita.

"Just promise us that you'll return," said Riku.

"I will…" said Sam and she started to walk toward the red mass of death before them.

* * *

The day was beautiful with few clouds on sight. Odd thing was there was no wind. Time seemed paralyzed not a single thing move in the park. The pond was motionless when Nephilim joined Sam for a walk in the park.

"When do you think we'll be together again?" asked Nephilim.

"Is weird but I think it will be soon. I talked to the other girls and they feel the same," answered Sam. "Do you think this have to do anything with the guys?"

"Probably, but you know, it's good to know we can do something to help."

"Should we tell them?"

"Nah, I want to surprise them," answered Nephilim with a smile in her face.

"That's not a bad…idea." Sam turned her attention towards a tree not so far from where they stood. She returned her attention back to Nephilim.

"Something wrong?" asked Nephilim.

"I thought someone called me…" Sam answered, placing her hand at her chest. "It feels like something horrible just happened…"

They walked to Danny's house only to be greeted by Jazz saying Danny went out some time ago. They went to Tucker's and he didn't know where he was. Last place they checked out was Cronos' house but no one was there.

* * *

"I'm afraid that I can't help you…"

"Why not?" asked Cronos.

"It has already started…" said the white hair woman that was sitting in the middle of a circle full of Japanese symbols. Her pale white color contrasted with the different symbols embedded on her skin. They where in dark room, barely lit by the light coming from the symbols. The place was farther into the ghost zone than even Clockwork's place.

"Hinoto, please, do you know who is the person that keeps popping up in my dreams?" asked Cronos with a bit of begging in his voice.

"No…" she answered with her head lowered.

"Princess of Dreams, I humbly ask that you honor you once pupil's request," said Clockwork. The woman lifted her head and the look of disbelief in her blind eyes sent a jolt of fear in Cronos body. She then looked pleadingly at the boy.

"I'm sorry…" she started, "I shouldn't have done what I did."

"What was it?" Cronos only could muster himself to ask, whatever it was it must be big.

"Did you ever wonder why you where well educated and a normal logic for your age even do you were asleep for about 10 years?" she asked.

"I thought it had to do something with my dreamseer abilities," he answered.

"Yes and no," she said and then sighted, "I was the one who woke you from your sleep and in the process locked your dreams." Cronos stood quit, something had dropped within him, and he felt anger towards Hinoto but kept it to himself. "Your dreemseer abilities appeared as a consequence of my actions, that's why I took you under my wing." Hinoto straighten up and took a more serious look. "All of the chosen for this final bout between God and Lucifer have met before at least once, except for two, you and the one with the wings of space."

"I still don't see were this is going," said Cronos, somehow it bother him what Hinoto was saying but he still didn't know why.

"While you were in coma, your spirit wondered off with someone else. With a boy, your same age, half way around the world. He was so desperate in need for a friend that he didn't think twice about your astral projected self. That's the boy who is constantly appearing in the middle of your dreams."

"Why?" he asked in monotone voice.

"A promise…" she answered in a whisper and Cronos just fell in his knees, deep in his sleep.

* * *

In the deepest part of Amity Park's Bay a strange circle appeared and a red blob stared to come out of it. Sam eyes flew open as the searing pain hit her in the pit of her stomach. She instantly knew what was going on. She felt the blob spread through the water as if it was doing so within her. Killing everything it touched.

"What's going on Sam?" asked Nephilim.

"Call for the others. Whatever it was that we gain our powers I think it's here," answered Sam barely able to sustain herself in her own feet. Nephilim just closed her eyes for a second as the wind gently touched her face.

"They'll meet us at the pier; I told them where it was."

Running towards their destination, Sam's pain grew stronger and stronger. They found Riku and Aelita already waiting starring at the bay.

"It touched sea bottom almost at the same time you call," said Aelita, turning to meet the two girls, her eyes couldn't hide the pain she also started to feel. All of the girls sighted, they were both exited and scared of the task ahead, but Sam had a feeling of dread hanging in the back of her chest. They formed a circle uniting their hands. A clear sphere appeared in the middle and extended covering the entire bay and half of the city. The barrier field caused a dimensional alteration only those meant to be there could enter. To anyone else nothing was happening.

"Barrier field in place," said Riku, "No innocent people will get hurt or know what is going on." The red blob surfaced and a shiver went trough Nephilim body. It expanded rapidly to the sky. At the very top lay the unconscious figure of Danny, crucified to the red pillar of death.

"I have to save him," Sam said, her face was stern but her voice cracked in her statement.

"We'll go with you," rapidly said Nephilim.

"I have to do it alone…" claimed Sam in barely audible whisper, but the girls understood.

The furious waves were merciless on the beach. The red blob like thing was getting nearer and nearer. Dead fish and other sea creature fill the sand and water. Sam was drowning on the sight before her. She felt every single death on her skin.

"Do you really want to do this by yourself?" asked Nephilim.

"It just feels that I have to do it myself. I know all of us together may not be enough to defeat it, but I feel that I have a chance if I go alone," Sam answered. The girls were afraid of being separated but understood her request.

"Don't worry about the barrier. We will keep it up for you," said Aelita.

"Just promise us that you'll return," said Riku.

"I will…" said Sam and she started to walk toward the red mass of death before them. She jumped from the pier and walked over the water like it was solid ground. With each step, the water started to rise around her skin, until she was cover completely. The water took new shapes and just fell from her body. Sam stopped walking. She now stood in front of the giant red blob, with a blue armor and white cape. Her head was held a simple crown with a single spike in the front and an embedded sapphire.

The red mass of death stopped its march in front of the girl. A giant column of water rose behind her. Within it was an old ancient dragon, his glowing sapphire eyes held the wisdom of ages.

"Selece…" whispered Sam and the dragon took a step forward.


	19. Chapter 18: Reaper of Souls 3

Cristaldragon: Sorry I din't post this last night but I have a terrible cold and I prefered to stay home than go to the library, since my 7 o'clock class was canceled. This is the last of the Reaper of Soul, hope you enjoy it and to tell you before hand I haven't been able to finish the next chapter of the story. I hope to do so for next week but this cold gave me imsomnia and writers block.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 18: Reaper of Souls – Rise of the Fallen Angels

The dragon started to move forward and as his body came out of the water it change. Above Sam now stood a giant robot, it looked humanoid but still kept some of the dragon's attributes, his tail and wings. A smaller column of water started rise Sam until she reached the machine chest area. A giant sapphire was embedded there and she entered it, claiming the robot as her own body.

Silence cut trough the mind of the witnesses, waiting for the first move to be made. The dragon robot raised his left arm. The red blob went for the attack sending thousands of strings of it self towards the machine.

"Water Dragon,"

The voice of Sam was heard as water sprouted from the robot's hand forming a water dragon that moved in front of the robot blocking the blob's attack while the dragon head extended and attacked the main body from the right side. The attack left a hole that lasted only a second. The darn thing could regenerate.

* * *

In the middle of bride that crossed the bay's mouth appeared Cronos kneeling behind an unknown boy. The boy was cover by a large coat with a hood that kept his face in shadows.

"So, you finally decided to show your face again…" said the boy without turning.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are," said Cronos standing up.

"They do say ignorance is bliss. I guess they were right." At that moment the column of water rose in front of the red blob, with the dragon clearly visible inside. "Well if it isn't that old fool of a dragon Selece. As long as he isn't bond with a human he is worth less."

"A dragon… It can't be…" muttered Cronos in disbelief.

"He is not really a dragon, he just looks like one. He's actually some sort of spirit, a spirit of water." For some reason a sense of relief came to Cronos, but all he could do is stare at the creature from afar, forgetting about the boy. The dragon started to move and as he came out he changed into a robot. "¡Viejo idiota!"

"Old fool…?" Cronos whispered in amazement. He quickly started to wonder where he learned Spanish. _"Nephilim never could have had the time to teach me before the coma."_ A bolt of pain shot through Cronos head as the words "water dragon" were yelled.

"D-Reaper, take a more suited form and rip apart those who stand in your way!" And the blob changed, taking a more humane form with Danny in the chest area. They both stood there not moving an inch. "What are you waiting for?! Destroy him!!!" The D-Reaper gave Selece a punch with his right fist. The blob was too slow so the robot caught it.

"Looks like it has a disadvantage," said Cronos breathing hard but still in his knees.

"For someone so smart you don't seem to notice the details," the boy answered with a slight laugh. Cronos focused on the stand off in front of them. Selece was having more trouble to block each time. _"That thing isn't moving any faster. What's going…?"_ Cronos noticed then a strange coloring appearing for a moment in the area where the D-Reaper touches Selece.

"What is that thing doing?" asked Cronos.

"Normally it would kill it with a mere touch, but since it's a spirit manifesting itself in a physical form it instead drains it."

"Danny!!!" The yell was heard throughout the bay followed by a great pained moan from the D-Reaper.

"Daaannyyy!!!"

The D-Reaper began yelling now, moving without control, throwing blind punches. Selece remained immobile, receiving every third or fourth blow. Cronos finally stood up.

"Looks like your plan is going berserk," said Cronos.

"Maybe," answered the boy. A strong wind picked up and the boy started to float away. Cronos could barely make out the form of a pair of wings in him before he vanished into thin air.

"Why couldn't I bring myself to fight him…" whispered Cronos as he too started to vanish.

* * *

Sam was stranding in Selece shoulder and she yelled once more, "Danny!!!"

"Sam…?"

"Danny, are you ok? Danny you have to set yourself free," yelled Sam getting nearer to the edge of Selece's shoulder. Danny slowly came to his senses and started to struggle with the tentacles that bound him. When Danny freed his arms Selece tackled the D-Reaper placing the shoulder where Sam was right to its chest. Sam extended her arms to reach Danny but he was then swallowed by the D-Reaper's body.

"Danny!!!" yelled Sam as the two titans separated.

"_I'm afraid my time is running short my lady,_" said Selece directly into Sam's mind.

"_How much time do we have left?_" Sam asked.

"_A couple of minutes,_" answered the spirit, "_The last contact almost drained me completely._" The two titans stared at each other and Selece extended his arm towards the D-Reaper. Sam came running down and jumped towards the D-Reaper as behind her Selece body turned into water.

* * *

"_Danny you have to get out of here!_" yelled Dark deep within his mind. Danny pushed his way through the gel like substance until he got to the outer membrane, but he could go further than that.

"_I'm going ghost!_" he yelled in his head as the two rings of light transformed him into Danny Phantom. He went full forced towards the membrane but even with his ghost powers he was unable to break free. "_I don't think I can hold by breath much longer._"

"_We have to separate,_" said Dark in almost sad tone.

"_Why? I don't get it? What are we doing here in the fist place? What the hell is going on?_"

"_Danny calm down,_" said Dark, "_Do you feel drain or something like that?_"

"_No. Why?_"

"_Because I do,_" Dark answered, "_This thing must be using me. That's why you can't leave. So we must separate._"

"_How?_"

"_Let me take over._" In a second Danny's green eyes were glowing fiercely. He gathered energy around his whole body and went full force towards the membrane. The ghost boy was greeted at the membrane by the image of Sam. Her hands extended towards him, her mouth open like she was yelling as she slowly began to fall to the ocean before him.

A great moaning yell was heard through the bay as Danny broke through the membrane. It was regular Danny, black hair and blue eyes, yelling, "Saaam!!!"

The two fell as the D-Reaper started to turn black, extending their arms towards each other. As they got nearer to the ocean, they got closer to each other. A few meters above the water their fingers touched and a blinding light covered them, and hurting the D-Reaper.

From the light rose Danny with his silver wings in full splendor, his eyes emerald green, and with Sam in his arms. Rising like the once fallen phoenix, his face was calm and collected and in a whisper he said,

"Heaven's Gate"

A light shone from the bottom of the bay. Eating away the D-Reaper as its moaning screams fill the now night sky until nothing was left, except for the lone figure of Danny Phantom in the middle of the gate. Danny went towards his brother and for the first time in the physical realm stood face to face to him.

"I guess this is good-bye…" said Danny after a second of silence.

"Well, I finally did what I never did before in many lifetimes," said Dark smiling, "I sacrifice myself for my dear brother…"

"Dark… I…"

"Don't worry about it. I had a choice and this was it," he quickly said, "I always wanted to do this but I was too scared… Guess I had to experience death before hand to know it wasn't all that bad. Sure is painful but once you get over that it's sort of relaxing." He smiled at Danny. "You still get to keep the ghost powers, my been gone doesn't change your DNA, and for the powers of death… well… you can always use them since my heart is with you…" Dark started to sink into the light, his face showed peace and serenity.

"My heart will always be with you…"


End file.
